Harry Potter and The Exhange Student
by Alan Quicksilver
Summary: Complete A new student is throwing Hogwarts for a Loop.
1. Arrival

Harry Potter and the Exchange Student 

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING that you RECOGNIZE

Chapter one

            Alan Flyer sat in his favorite chair at his home in the state of Pennsylvania in America. It was a sleepy little town where nothing exciting ever happened. But Alan was quite excited that night as he was to be an exchange student to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was in his seventh and final year at his own school.

            Alan attended Hawkwing Academy in an abandoned skyscraper in Pittsburgh. The headmaster of Alan's school had told him that in Britain wizards held a different view of Normals (Normal being the American word for Muggle). He had also said that British wizards had their own money system and didn't mingle with Normals unless necessary. Alan was to take a plane to Britain and meet a Mister Arthur Weasley who was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He would be taken the their headquarters to spend the week before school. The Order had agreed to do this out of concern for the student's safety.

            Alan however didn't care about any of this, as his only thought was to meet Harry Potter. He packed his things as he ran his fingers through his short brown hair, and had gotten his mother's permission to visit Hogsmead. He was very excited as his plane took off for London.

            A few days later he arrived at the London airport and awaited the arrival of Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was a tall wizard with very red hair and wore a bright yellow-green cloak. He was accompanied by another wizard dressed rather shabbily and wearing gray clothes. Alan walked over and greeted the pair.

            "Your Mr. Weasley then," Alan asked politely.

            "Yes I am," Mr. Weasley replied shaking Alan's hand, "and this is Remus Lupin," he added pointing to the wizard in the shabby gray clothes.

            Alan shook Mr. Lupin's hand and introduced himself as they made their way to the London underground.

            "You know," Alan said to Mr. Weasley, "In America they call this a subway."

            Mr. Weasley looked at him curiously and asked, "Do they? What else is different about America?"

            "Well the Normals all use telephones that aren't plugged into the walls called cell phones," Alan explained.

            When Mr. Weasley asked what a Normal was Alan explained that it was what Americans called Muggles. And since Alan had been warned that Mr. Weasley had a curiosity for muggle artifacts Alan gave him a book called "Muggle Inventions Since 1938 and How They Work". Mr. Weasley looked as though it was the happiest day of his life.

            Soon they reached the Headquarters of the Order and he was given the address of number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Once inside he was shown to the room he would be using and ushered into the kitchen for lunch.

            There in the basement kitchen of number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Alan had his first meeting with Harry Potter and his friends. He took the steps two at a time and took a seat directly across the table from Harry and his friends. Soon they were introduced and lunch was under way. After lunch Alan decided to visit Harry in his room.

            Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in Harry's room talking about the start of term and their last year at Hogwarts when Alan walked in.

            "Hey everyone," Alan intentioned as he walked into the room.

            They all looked up at him and Hermione was the first to speak, "Hello Alan, please join us wont you I have so many questions for you."

            Alan made his way into the room and stood near them. Soon he was bombarded with questions from Hermione about the schools in America, Ron asked about Quidditch in the States, and Harry and Ginny asked about the wizarding community in America.

            Hermione really dominated the conversation though with questions about schools, "What are the school uniforms like?"

            "Well," he answered, "we ware mostly just a pair of gray denim jeans and a black t-shirt with our house crest on it."

            "Where is your school," she asked quite intent on finding out everything she could.

            Alan answered, "I go to Hawkwing Academy. Its located in an abandoned skyscraper in Pittsburgh." She was surprised that the school would be in the middle of a muggle city but Alan went on to explain that in America, all wizards went to muggle primary school regardless of their status and everyone used muggle modes of transportation and muggle technology more often than they did in Britain.

            Ron occasionally slipped in questions about Quidditch like, "Where do you play Quiddich at in the city."

            "There is a hidden Quidditch field under one of the American football stadiums."

Alan also explained that in America what British muggles called football was called soccer.

            Harry had asked what kind of money they used in America and Alan explained that wizards in America used the same money as the muggles and that some wizards in American muggle government slipped hidden requests for funding in certain laws. And so they all found out much about America and how things worked there. But it was Alan who found out the most about his new friends, The Boy Who Lived of course was Harry. However there were also two other legends in the making; The Wizard of the Flame, and The Keeper of the Legendary Love.

************************

            Soon they were on their way to school on the Hogwarts Express, and everyone was content to return and Alan was quite comfortable to be going with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But soon their peace was disturbed by none other than Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Malfoy had on a smug smile as he always did when he came to taunt them and they were sick of him.

            "Well, well, well…" He began, "if it isn't scar-head, the mud-blood, and a good-for-nothing as usual. Who's your new friend?"

            "Leave us alone Malfoy," Ron and Harry said in unison.

            "You two should learn some respect for your betters," Malfoy continued and turned to Alan, "and who are you?"

            Harry leapt up, eyes flashing with rage, hands balling into fists, anger showing in his face; but before he could do anything Alan had also stood up and had pushed him back into his seat.

            Alan then turned to Malfoy pulled out from his jeans pocket a small stick like an overly wide piece of white chalk. He flicked his wrist and the stick grew into a ten-inch long wand.

            Alan had an almost board expression on his face as he faced the three intruders and noticed that he was taller, "You would be Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, correct?"

            Malfoy smiled at this, "At least someone realizes we're important," he replied sneering at Harry.

            Alan however had a different opinion of Malfoy, "Yes," he said, "Yes, you are the bully who is now starved for attention," Malfoy's eyes flashed at hearing this but Alan pushed on as if he didn't notice, "Your father is the Death Eater who is never home now with his duties for Lord Voldemort, your mother has been going mad with worry for you and her husband and is now too distressed to notice you, and (thanks to Harry) you don't even have a house elf to boss around anymore."

            Everyone's eyes were on Alan and Malfoy looked like he was about to explode. He quickly pulled out his own wand and began a spell. Not quickly enough however because Alan knew it was coming and slashed his wand sideways as if to slice Malfoy's stomach open but instead the three intruders flew out the open compartment door and were frozen against the opposite wall. Alan flicked his wand again and to everyone's surprise Crabbe and Goyle, who were previously big, muscled, and stupid were now just big and stupid because their muscles had tuned to near complete flab.

            Alan silently closed the door to their compartment and sat pleasantly down on the cushioned seat beside Harry. At that point everyone still in the compartment noticed that Alan had kept his near-board expression through the entire encounter.

            Soon it was night and the train slowed to a halt and let its passengers off to attend the beginning of term feast and the sorting of the first years. And speaking of first years they heard Hagrid's now familiar voice calling over the crowd. He greeted them all in turn (being very happy indeed to meet Alan) and continued to yell, "Firs' years this way," and the four friends Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alan all took seats in a carriage pulled by what Harry now knew were thestrals. And soon they were all at the feast.

            Prof. Dumbledore stood and welcomed everyone to the feast, everyone returning and all those first arriving. He also gave the customary start of term announcements, "Please note that the Forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students, and that we have a new student joining us in his seventh year to study the difference in the cultures of Britain and America. He is an outside observer to all classes and is in no particular house so no house points may be taken from him or whichever house he chooses to 'tag along with'.

Now that the sorting has been complete let us now feast."

            Everyone at once noticed at once two things; first that the 'new student' had chosen to sit at the Gryffindor table with Harry Potter and his friends, and that the plates as always had filled (seemingly of their own accord) with all the food anyone could ask for.

            Alan, who was wearing his own school's uniform featuring the crest of Hawkwing Academy, was not thinking of classes but was troubled by what he had seen, heard, and felt in that train compartment, but he hadn't seen with his eyes. Malfoy was going to be a problem.

*******************

Over breakfast the next day, the houses got their class schedules. Hermione however was much more curios as to Alan's behavior on the train and more importantly had questions about his wand and the spells he had used.

            "Alan," she said tentatively and when he looked up she asked, "What spells did you use on Malfoy on the train yesterday and what's with your wand?"

            Alan saw that Harry and Ron were also curios about the matter and stopped griping over their classes for the day to listen to him answer, "Well," he began, "In America muggles are a bit more attentive than they are here in Britain so we have to keep everything we own compact since there aren't any all wizard settlements and nowhere to hide form prying eyes in muggle neighborhoods so we make everything either collapsible or make things like my school bag and trunk; big on the inside yet nothing a muggle would notice on the outside. And as for the spells Americans tend to be more inclined toward humor than physical revenge."

            "That spell that made Crabbe and Goyle flabby seemed physical enough to me," she replied.

            "I meant we don't like causing physical pain," Alan said defensively raising his hands, "but you should have at least read about them. The first was a force wall charm and the second was a simple softening hex."

            Hermione was puzzled, "But you didn't even say anything when you used them."

            "We sort of shorten the words to be so small you could use them without saying the whole thing," Alan had suddenly gone blank after he finished speaking and Hermione who was right across from him noticed his eyes go a shade deeper blue than usual and his white skin had gotten a lot paler for some reason.

            Ron looked at him, concerned and asked, "You ok mate?"

            Alan, still looking blank said, "Of course, no problem," although not very convincingly and then as though startled out of some sort of trance he looked around and began eating again but said no more.

            Hermione however saw his eyes darken yet another time making them so blue as to be almost violet.

            Their first class was Transfiguration with Huffelpuf. After that Alan followed Ron and Harry to Divination, and soon it was lunch and they were talking about afternoon classes, which to the Gryffindor's dismay, started with Potions with the Slyterins. Alan sat in on this pairing up with Neville Longbottom. Alan not only managed to help Neville scrape out a decent potion but he also succeeded in keeping Prof. Snape from taking any points from Gryffindor.

            However at the end of class he asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione to wait for him up the hall somewhere while he talked with Professor Snape.

            As Alan approached him Snape looked up and grunted, "What do you want?"

            "Sir," he began in his rich tenor voice, "one would think that holding childish childhood grudges would be beneath someone of your age and apparent wisdom."

            Snape's head snapped up from the paper he was grading and looked as though he could kill this pest for speaking to him this way. Rage flashed in his eyes as he replied, "So, Potter and his friends told you about that did they?"

            Alan had seen this coming as well, "No Sir they did not but it is quite unhealthy for someone to hold on to something like that this long and it is unfair that you take great pleasure for treating them like you do."

            Snape almost lost it with that remark and suddenly he saw Alan's eyes go very wide and he became confused, "What was that all about boy?"

            Alan still not recovered from his shock muttered, "So that's why you left the Dark Lord!"

            "What did you say boy," Snape's voice going deadly quiet he stood up and stared at Alan who was still in shock.

            "It was her wasn't it," continued to ramble, "She's the reason you now work for the Order."

            Snape pulled out his wand and proceeded to cast the Legilimens spell and found himself looking at his own memories in this boy's head. He broke the spell and shook Alan to his senses now shocked himself. "You had better sit and explain this boy," he told Alan, "Tell Potter and his friends to go on without you and come back and explain this."

            Alan did as he was told and made his friends go on without him to the next class and sat down in Snape's office to explain what had happened.

            "Now," said Professor Snape as they were both seated, "Tell me what happened and why."

            And so Alan began, "The first thing you should know is that I was reading your memories and feelings because I am a Malvadar," Snape looked very confused so he continued, "A malvadar is a sort of mind reader who can read your memories, feelings, and emotions without spells or potions. It is a very rare gift that only shows up every twenty or so generations in some unique families like my own and so is in very few books or magazines." Snape nodded that he understood and told Alan to continue. "When a malvadar is in a general area and has a line of sight he or she can read memories of that person, however when any person within range of the malvadar loses control of their emotions like you just did Sir their memories flood the area like an over-boiling cauldron and the malvadar may see or feel things he or she was not looking for."

            Snape thought about this explanation and finally spoke, "So when I lost my temper you saw things you weren't looking for. Does Prof. Dumbledore know you are one of these…" he fumbled around for the word.

            "Malvadars," Alan quickly supplied, "Yes, in fact that is why he agreed to take me into the school." Alan was trying to see whether or not Snape had cooled down or not he added "Also if a malvadar looses control of his own emotions other people in the area may begin to see and feel his or her thoughts."

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't see Alan again until they got back to the Gryffindor Common Room where they found him sitting on one of the couches staring thoughtfully into the fire. It was nearly dark outside and all of the classes were over for the day. All three of them sat down in chairs or on the couch near Alan to find out what had happened with Prof. Snape. When they asked if he had gotten a detention he told them no and then considered telling them what he was like he had with Snape.

            "Come on Alan there's definitely something wrong with you, I mean you come to any of the other classes with us and we haven't seen you anywhere since Potions class." Ron was definitely worried.

            Alan thought for a few minutes and then told them that he needed to talk to Harry alone for a while and suggested that he meet him back in the common room around ten thirty that same night. With that he walked, staring blankly, up the stairs to his private dormitory.

            Ten thirty came and Harry walked down to the common room wondering what Alan could possibly want to talk about. Harry thought back to all the times someone had wanted to talk to him alone and remembered that when this happened it was usually bad news. He found Alan lying on the same couch as earlier wearing a pair of dark blue plaid pajama pants and a white nightshirt. Harry walked to a chair that was right across from him and sat down facing his new friend.

            Alan sat up and looked at Harry with that same blank look as before but this time his eyes were a very dark shade of blue, as if the only way to tell what Alan was feeling was to watch the color of his eyes change from light to dark. Alan just sat there for a few moments before daring to speak, trying to figure out how he could say this without hurting his newest friend. First he told Harry that Snape had let him go without detention. He then began to explain to Harry exactly what he was and that he knew more about his new friends than they had actually said. "And that is why I asked to speak to you alone." Alan was trying not to loose control as he explained everything to Harry. "I assure you I meant no harm to you or your friends and I will understand if you don't want me to hang around anymore."

            Alan waited for Harry's reply. Harry was concentrating very hard on not losing his temper and trying to think clearly. Alan was now sitting with his face in his hands.

_What dose this mean? How much does he know about us? _Harry looked up and thought one more time about what he would say and finally said, "First, how much do you know about me?"

            Alan looked up from his hands and thought carefully about what he knew and told Harry everything, "At first I only knew what you had told me and since then I have only taken a few tentative reaches to find out how you felt about certain subjects or people. But when you lost your temper at Malfoy I saw everything that happened in the last two years." Harry looked up and Alan saw the look of terror on his face. "Well, not everything," Alan added just then, "just the things that were bothering you most, like the death of Sirius Black and everything Malfoy had ever said or done to you. I want you to think about this Harry and I'll give you a few days to decide if you still want me as your friend. Also decide if you want to tell the others and find out if they want to know what I saw of them. Please think carefully Harry; I'll tag along with the Ravenclaws, Huffelpufs, and Slytherins for two days so you can think. I'll see you then," Alan began to climb the stairs to his room but stopped short saying one more thing to Harry, "Oh and you really care more about one of your friends than you think you do," and with that he went to bed.

********************

            For the next two days Alan ate with the other houses, attended classes with anyone but the Gryffindors and when asked why by Ron and Hermione he only said, "I have to see the school from every houses' viewpoint and how different the houses are and why."

            At lunch the second day Harry found Alan eating with the Ravenclaws and pulled him out into the Great Hall to speak to him. Alan's face was blank as usual and Harry spoke before Alan could say anything.

            "Alan," Harry said thoughtfully, "I have talked it over with Ron and Hermione and they wish to know what you know about them before we make a decision. But there is something I need to ask you first." Harry was very confused and desperate to understand something, "What did you mean I 'care for one of my friends more than I know'?"

            Alan thought and then replied, "I'm really sorry Harry but that is something I can not tell you. It is not my place to make you realize how you feel about someone." He caught a look in Harry's eyes, "No Harry I can't even tell you who. It is not allowed in the code of conduct."

            Harry looked disappointed but nodded that he understood, "We'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room tonight." Alan nodded and they both went back to lunch.

            Later that night Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all waited in the common room in chairs around the fire. It was nearly midnight when Alan climbed through the portrait hole. He walked silently over to the four waiting friends and sat down. He waited for a few minutes and then looked at each of them in turn. He nodded to them and spoke. "Harry already knows everything I found out about him so I will take you one by one to the other side of the room and you may ask me any question. Only know that there are some answers that I can not give you because of the code of conduct."

            Alan's talks with Ron and Ginny were short and wanting to sleep on the answer they climbed the stairs to their respective dormitories. But Alan had more to say to Hermione.

             Hermione asked him what he knew and he told her, "I have seen things that you have hidden from yourself and things you don't know about yourself. In the time I've known you your emotions have run rampant so I have seen more of you than anyone else. I know that in your first year Ron and Harry had saved you from a troll, in second year you were petrified and could feel Harry with you asking for your help. In third year Harry saved you from many dementors, and in fourth you found yourself very worried when Harry competed in the Triwizard Tournament. In your fifth year you forced yourself to go with Harry to the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, and last year he saved you from an unspeakable horror. I know that you are not always as confident as you seem."

            Hermione was trying to be calm and not panic; _how much does he know?_

            As if on cue Alan said, "More than either you or I would like."

            Hermione asked, "What else do you know? What have I been hiding from myself?"

            Alan's eyes grew shades darker again and continued. "First I must tell you that you that you care more about one of your friends more than you think. But I am not so sure I should tell you the rest." Alan looked over near the fire and noticed that Harry was still sitting there lost in thought.

            Harry sat thinking as Alan talked with Hermione. It had been nearly a half an hour since they started. Harry looked up to check on them and saw that they were both walking over finally finished. Alan set Hermione down on the couch next to Harry and trekked up to his room. Harry listened as Alan closed his door and then he watched Hermione sitting next to him. She looked like she was in shock. "What's wrong Hermoine?" She looked him in the eyes and he thought he saw tears forming in them. Hermione began to cry and in doing so threw her arms around Harry's waist and buried her face in the front of his robes. Harry held her to him comforting her though from what he didn't know. "Oh Harry," Hermione sobbed and at that moment both of them realized that what they were doing felt so right.

            Up in his room Alan could feel two doors open deep within the two people left in the common room and he knew that this would make them realize what they had not seen even on the first day the two had met. He knew that it had to happen. This would help bring down the Ultimate Terror.

********************

            It was around midnight the very night after the telling of what he had found. Alan was standing in the very center of the castle. He knew it was there and the teachers knew it was there but not even the marauders had found this particular room. No student ever found it after it had been charmed so that everyone under a certain age could not find it. No it was not invisible, it was in plain sight. The chapel of Hogwarts castle had not been used since the sixteenth century because wizards soon stopped caring what religion they were. And no one had gotten married at Hogwarts since the fifteenth century.

            Alan could find it because his religion was the most radical in the world. Alan could find it because this is where his instructions came from. The only person that ever came to this chapel was Dumbledore and he was seated of to the side of the room. Alan knew he was there and Dumbledore knew that Alan was there but neither spoke to the other.

            Alan had come to get his instructions and get them he did. He knew that someday in the far, far future everyone would worship his religion. No one would force them to and no one would persuade them to. Alan's religion only had one simple commandment.

Thou Shalt Believe.


	2. Trust

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, or anyone else you recognize from any Harry Potter book written by J.K. Rowling. Anything that you have not read about in a book or another fan fiction is mine. If I took something from your fic and don't realize it pleas email me and I'll change it right away.

Chapter Two: Trust and Love

            Alan Flyer lay in his private room at the top of Gryffindor tower the morning after his late night excursion. He had been to the secret Chapel of Hogwarts castle. He had received his instructions and he was troubled.

            Alan had always been tall for his age, and lay nearly the entire length of his large four poster bed. Almost six feet, six and a half inches he measured. His light brown hair was always short cropped just the way he liked it. His eyes though were most distinct as they changed lighter or darker depending on his mood.

            The instructions he received involved some complex social maneuvering and so he would need the deepest level of trust. He needed nearly all of the Gryffindor seventh years and several other people from other houses to trust him also. The people in Ravenclaw and Huffelpuf would be easy enough but he would be hard pressed to gain the deep level of trust that he needed from those who knew what he was and the Slyterins would be hard to trust anyone not in their own house or country for that matter.

            What Alan was sure of however was that only six people knew what he was; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Snape, and Dumbledore. His mentor needed the first three to feel a certain way towards certain people. The plan involved a few inter house relationships (one that would be looked upon with great distaste by nearly everyone including those involved). The plan also included certain people knew certain things.

            Alan stood to dress looking himself in the mirror as he did so. His eyes were showing a fairly mild shade of blue as he thought. His face was neither round nor square, but was rather more slanted and archaically elven. The elves, he mused, not the mousy and playful house elves that lived in the castles here in Britain but the powerful forgotten race, creators of the world. Being so long lived they died completely out leaving traces of their heritage in the lines of wizards and muggles alike. Alan himself looked almost exactly like one of his ancient counterparts except his ears were normal instead of pointed.

            Alan thought as he dressed about how he could gain the trust of those involved in the plans. The Slytherins would be easier than the Golden Trio. All he had to tell them was the truth; that he was wealthy and near completely pureblood. He had no siblings for his ancient line was always a single unbroken line of heirs. Alan had been born into the time frame in which his mentor would need to have things arranged to be successful in the fight against the Ultimate Terror.

            To gain the trust of the Gryffindors he need only be friendly and honest. However to gain access to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny he would need to show them a bit more. Alan racked his whole of an education on life, magic, and values to find the answer to that problem. The only one he could find would be very difficult and very personal especially for him.

            He climbed down into the common room early and sat on the nearest piece of furniture to the hearth. He could hear the first of the Gryffindors rising to get ready for that day. It was a Saturday so everyone would be either wandering around the grounds or studying for their classes and doing homework. When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all in the common room he gathered them and asked them what their decision was. He was relieved to hear that they would still have him around as a friend. Now all he had to do was convince them and the others to trust in his judgment. Alan bid them farewell and went to begin the tasks that had been set before him.

°°°

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were studying in the library that morning. That is to say Hermione was studying and Harry and Ron were doing other things. Ron was merely goofing off but Harry was worried. Whatever Alan had seen in Hermione's head, one of her memories had made her very upset and He wasn't sure if she would pull through. She seemed alright now but the look of pure agony on her face the night before had scared him senseless and all he could remember doing was having Parvati Patil take her to her room once he had finished comforting and calming her. He didn't know what it was that Alan had made Hermione remember but he was determined to find out. Harry would follow Alan to his room tonight and ask him what he had seen.

            After they had finished studying and doing homework they went to lunch and found Alan sitting with the Slytherins talking to one of their number that Harry had never met. And so all during that lunch period he had gone between the Slytherin, Huffelpuf and Ravenclaw tables talking to many other students. Soon he was sitting between Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown talking in hushed voices to both of them. When half way through lunch he sat near to Harry he thought he could see him itching his chest. Alan had soon found the cause of his problem and pulled it out of his robes. Harry could clearly see it was a pendant inscribed with many ancient looking runes. The pendant was made of a strange metal that gleamed brightly in the afternoon sun. As Harry watched Alan read his pendant a strange looking bird flew into the hall and dropped a package in Alan's lap.

            All attention of the Great Hall was on Alan at his package. The box was hardly larger than a fist and was wrapped in brown paper and twine. Alan pocketed the box an walked unconcerned out of the Great Hall, tucking his pendant back into his robes.

°°°

That night Harry waited in the common room for Alan to return to his room. But he didn't show up until near eleven o'clock. Harry who was starting to drift off into sleep almost didn't notice him but followed him into his room just as he had promised himself he would.

            Alan nearly jumped three feet into the air when Harry cleared his throat to let Alan know he was there. "Hey Harry. What can I help you with?"

            Harry's face went dead serious as he said, "First what were you doing talking to all those people today and what was in the package you got at lunch."

            "I wont lie to you Harry," Alan replied as though he had been expecting this, "I was talking to all those students on orders from my mentor. But I can not tell you what those orders are or what I received today."

            Harry's brow furrowed with thought. "Alright then, since you can't talk about those, what did you tell Hermione last night that made her so upset."

            Alan's eyes darkened and the corners of his mouth tugged into an almost imperceptible frown. "Harry, for that you must either convince Hermione to tell you herself or obtain her permission for me to tell you." Harry looked frustrated at this and Alan, looking thought full spoke again. "I see you are beginning to mistrust me so I will have to do something I find unpleasant but it is the only way I see to gain your trust." His brow furrowed and Harry felt his scar begin to tingle but it wasn't like when Voldemort was emotional. This felt as though something was being passed to him. Then he saw what was happening, Alan was sharing his own thoughts with Harry.

            Harry began seeing memories. Knowing that he was born to all wizard families and still going to muggle primary school. Taking the punch for a much weaker student during school. Taking the worst hexes for those who didn't deserve them. Standing up for what was right even though it had gotten him many detentions and horrible punishments. Keeping secrets that others had either told him or he had accidentally found out with his gift. Giving up fun and enjoyment to perform unfathomable tasks set by this mentor who Harry still didn't know who was. Losing many friends by telling them of his gift. But most noble and horrible sacrifice of all. Comforting everyone and keeping the knowledge of other peoples worst memories so that they could continue their lives.

            How horrible it must be to see all the fears and events and keep them secret for not just his allies but his enemies and other neutrals as well. Harry looked at Alan with newfound respect and deep trust. Harry nodded and turned to leave but before he could he felt Alan's hand on his shoulder. Harry turned and Alan held out a small, evenly cut slip of paper.

            "Take it, it is charmed with an anti-forgery spell and anyone who signs it may only write the truth on it. Also it will only respond to Hermione so if she wont tell you herself bring this to me with her written permission and I will tell you what upset her last night. Harry took the charmed permission slip and shuffled down to his own dorm to get ready for bed.

            As Harry drifted off to sleep he was already thinking of what he had seen and what he would do the next day.

°°°

            It was the weekend of the first Hogsmead visit of the year at Halloween. Harry still hadn't asked Hermione about the memory because he was afraid she would become depressed again. Today however he would ask her while in Hogsmead if he could get her alone. Harry got his cloak and walked down to the only all magic settlement in Britain with Ron and Hermione as he always did.

            Harry got his chance when Ron sprinted off to Zonko's telling them to meet him in the Three Broomsticks later. Harry silently thanked his best friend's impulsiveness. He pulled Hermione into a short alleyway and asked, "Hermione I want to know what Alan said to upset you that night." He waved her to be quiet until he finished, "You don't have to tell me yourself you can sign your permission for him to tell me," he gave her the blank slip of paper and continued, "I want you to think it over and give me and answer sometime soon. I'll wait for you and Ron in the Three Broomsticks," and with this he walked away.

°°°

Hermione watched Harry walk away toward the bar and after he was out of sight she stared at the blank paper he had given her. He was obviously worried about her and she was glad that he cared but was afraid of that memory and what it might mean. She stowed the slip in a pocket, put on a smile to mask her feelings over the situation, and strolled down the street to Dervish and Bang's to restock on school supplies and think about her reply to Harry's request.

            She ran over what Alan had said that night in her mind. Being saved by Harry all those times and always being there when Harry needed her. Then she remembered that Alan had said that she cared for one of her friends more than she thought and she had been confused when he wouldn't tell her who that was and what he meant by it. But the last thing he had said, the thing she had almost completely forgotten. She had been trying to banish that memory from her mind for six long years. She was afraid of what her feelings toward this unknown friend and the almost forgotten memory could mean if they were any connection between the two.

            Nearly an hour later she joined Harry and Ron in the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer resigned to her decision. She would sign the slip. But she would be there when Harry was told. She couldn't bring herself to repeat what Alan had said, not to anyone. She joined both of her friends at their table and began to look around at the other students in the crowded bar. After a few moments of searching she found Alan sitting with a small group of Huffelpuf students talking very fast. She even thought she saw some of them, both male and female; blush furiously as he sped through the conversation.

Hermione couldn't help but notice that all of them walked away in boy-girl pairs and holding hands. Alan did this with several groups, all the students he talked with in either sixth or seventh year. Some of the groups were quite large while others in pairs. The groups almost always from the same house and never had any Slytherins but the pairs were always one boy one girl and nearly all in opposite houses. She couldn't help but notice that many Slytherins were being paired with people from other houses that they despised but oddly none of them protested and always came away happy with what had happened. One of the pairs was waiting at a secluded table in the corner hidden from almost all angles. Hermione only caught a glimpse of these two but she couldn't have seen what she had thought she had because it would be impossible so she shrugged it aside and went about watching the bar and listening to Ron ramble.

When they all left to return to the castle Hermione silently slid the signed permission slip into Harry's pocket and when he silently acknowledged she also slipped a small scribbled note in as well. They would find out what this meant over Christmas break because Ron would be spending his time at home with the family since Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George were all visiting.

°°°

            During the weeks leading up to Christmas break everyone studied hard and endured their classes as best as they could. Ron, though excited about his entire family visiting the Burrow for Christmas couldn't help noticing all the romance in the air most of which Hermione had seen formed by Alan during the Hogsmead visit. Ron however didn't know this but he did notice his little sister acting quite strange for some reason. When he asked her about it she only told him he worried too much and shooed him away.

            He was deep in thought about Ginny's recent behavior so he didn't notice Alan walk up behind him that sunny Friday afternoon by the lake. He was quite startled by Alan's hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the blank face of his mind reading friend and asked what he wanted.

            "Ron, I'd like you to follow me," he said and lead Ron to a small courtyard where it seemed that Parvati Patil had been waiting. "Ron, Parvati you both know what I am and you both have no idea what I brought you here for." They both looked up at him and he plowed on ignoring their confused looks, "I have seen certain memories in each of you and felt the emotions that went with them, I have gone over everything I have seen with and without my gift and have decided that I should help you two into something both of you don't realize you want. You two would make a perfect couple."

            Alan said this so fast that neither Ron nor Parvati understood for a few moments. When understanding did find them Ron went an indescribable shade of crimson and Parvati only a few shades lighter. Alan waved away all of their protests before they could even begin to give them. Parvati told him that she would have to think about it and rushed off to find her friends. Ron had just thought of something that he needed to ask Alan even more than if he was daft. He asked Alan why his sister had been acting so strange lately.

            Alan smiled a knowing smile and only said "Spring Fever" and left leaving Ron even more confused than before. You couldn't have spring fever in the middle of autumn could you?

++++++++++

Authors Note: Please be honest in your reviews. Tell me what you think of the pairings and plot. Suggestions are welcome. Also please explain the "summary slang" that I keep running into like "slash" and "fluff".

Second chapter – First fan Fic.


	3. Difficulties

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything JKR has written.

Authors Note: If you like what you see please review. If you find mistakes, misspellings, or misinformation please let me know via review or e-mail.

Chapter Three: Something Difficult

            Alan had said it before and he would say it again, Malfoy was going to be a problem. He had laughed at the proposition as though it was absurd, as if nothing would please him more than to do the complete opposite. Alan knew he felt otherwise but the white blond boy couldn't get past his barrier. This had to happen and Malfoy wanted it but he was afraid of something he wanted (which for him seemed impossible). Alan was stumped. He could not figure out how to make this happen.

            The first problem was that the ferret-faced boy couldn't get past his family upbringing and his protective barrier. Second problem was that after the incident on the train Malfoy didn't trust Alan. And to make matters worse Crabbe and Goyle had gotten their muscles back a few weeks after the first day. That in itself would have been bad enough but She had looked outraged beyond the point of rational thought. Alan was sure that She wouldn't trust him anymore after that but he had to make this happen.

            There was only one thing to do with Her and that was the same thing he had done to Harry. But he still had no idea what he would have to do to get a hold of Malfoy. Nothing he had tried worked and Malfoy was almost never alone. He was always with Crabbe and Goyle. And when not with them he was usually seen with Pansy Parkinson or staying to talk to Prof. Snape. This task seemed impossible.

            That day in Hogsmead he had told them (separately) to meet him in a very secluded table in the back of the Three Broomsticks. When they both showed up at the same time they immediately became suspicious and sent their guard up. They both knew that neither party's parents would never accept what Alan had proposed to the two. Both families hated each other. And to make matters worse these two had spent most of their years at Hogwarts bullying and insulting one another. It seemed that nothing would get these two together.

            Suddenly a thought came to him. Alan stood up from his now finished Herbology essay. He had been in the most secluded spot he could find. The back room of the library was almost never used and very few students knew about it. Madame Prince almost refused to let him use it but relented (although reluctantly) when he had given her a written permission from Dumbledore himself. He needed to see Prof. Snape again. He needed to ask him something. The problem was that he wasn't sure if Snape would be willing to talk about it with him. And now that the Potions Master knew what Alan was he would be hiding all of his innermost thoughts with his highly developed skill in Occlumency.

            Alan moved the fake shelf out of the way so he could reenter the library proper and exited the back room. It was quite late and he knew that most of the students would be either asleep or studying in their common rooms. He was going to ask the Potions Master about his love life. This task seemed impossible.

((()))

            Harry, and Hermione waited in the Gryffindor common room three weeks later, one day after Christmas break had started. They were waiting for Alan to show up so that Harry could finally find out what had upset Hermione. They were the only Gryffindors left in the castle seeing how the Weasley's were all at home, and everyone they knew was at home with their families.

            Harry was really worried by know. Wild images chased themselves across his mind. "What ifs" clouded his thoughts. His worry must have shown in his face because he felt Hermione squeeze his hand reassuringly.

            Alan finally trudged through the portrait hole after a few minutes of silence. He was just as anxious as the others but for different reasons. He sat in a chair across from the couch that Harry and Hermione were sitting on and began.

            "Harry, you have the slip?" Alan took the paper that was offered and tested it. It was genuine. Alan looked at them both in turn silently making sure they were both ready. He got a nod of agreement from them both.

            "Let us begin then," Alan still seemed anxious, "I would be hard pressed to be able to put into words what you want to know. So I will show you both want to know."

            Harry saw Alan concentrate in the same way he had done nearly a month ago now, on the night he had shown Harry his own memories. But this time he didn't see Alan's memories he was staring at a thin beggar woman outside of the entrance to Knockturn Alley. She was on the stoop of Gringots Wizard Bank and was holding a small goblet out to Harry. No, wait Harry wasn't there he was seeing things from Hermione's point of view. He wasn't an outside observer like he had been in Alan's memories, which meant that Alan had connected Harry and Hermione's minds in order to show them this. The beggar woman shook the goblet and a few coins jingled from inside Harry felt Hermione's hand slid into her pocket and pull out a shiny newly acquired bronze knut.

            Hermione was reliving the scene all over again. She had hid this from herself for God knows how long and couldn't bear to think what it might mean. The only difference was that she could feel Harry there with her. She knew he could feel everything she had at that time. Pity. Compassion. Selflessness. She knew what was coming and she was afraid.  Thank God Harry couldn't feel that. She watched as again she put the coin in the goblet. Again she saw the old witch look up her eyes blank. Hermione watched on horrified of what would happen next.

            Both Harry and Hermione heard what happened next. The beggar began to speak in a tone Harry had only heard Prof. Trelawny speak in and only once in person. This old beggar was a seer and she was making a prediction.

            "**_Behold that The Compassionate One stands before the Seer of Truth. The Compassionate One will fall for the Savior and The Savior will need the Compassionate One in the Seventh Cycle. The Terror will attack the Savior and he will be Triumphant if the Compassionate One and the Savior are not as one. If the Savior and the Compassionate One reveal to each other the Eternal Seed of Love that each carries for the other then the Savior will be Victorious. The Seer of Truth has given her Warning. The Link of Souls must know also that This Event must be Shown through the Opening of the Closed Link."_** The beggar smiled and waved her thanks to Hermione and left with a pop.

((()))

            The common room was silent as they came out of the Trance. Harry saw that Alan's eyes were now a milky white. Those eyes fluttered closed as Alan fell into a deep sleep in the middle of the day. Hermione was crying again and Harry pulled her close to comfort her. She cried for hours until finally she fell asleep.

            Harry, stunned into silence waited for a few minutes before coming out of a daze. He looked around the room and realized that Alan had gone into a dead faint. Harry knew he couldn't take Hermione up to her Head Girl's dormitory and there was no way he would be able to carry them both to the Hospital wing so he headed out to find Professor McGonagall. Harry found her in the Staff Room and lead her to the common room where Alan and Hermione were both where he had left them. 

            First Professor McGonagall levitated Hermione into her room and then helped take Alan to the Hospital wing.

((()))

            For the next three days Harry and Hermione stayed with Alan in the hospital wing during most of the day waiting for him to wake up. Madam Pomfrey had said that Alan had fainted from sheer exhaustion and that he would wake up within a week. However she had wondered out loud how he had gotten into this state by just sitting in the common room.

            Alan awoke to sometime later lying in bed somewhere listening to voices. He couldn't open his eyes yet. He was still too tired for that. He heard someone come into his room. By the voices he could tell that they belonged to Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore. He began to wonder where he was. But he decided to listen to what was being said instead of wondering about trivial things.

            "Madam Pomfrey has assured me that Mr. Flyer will be quite alright if you wish to go back to your dormitories and have lunch." Dumbledore's voice held infinite wisdom. As he said this Alan could hear people shifting about in the room.

            "No Professor Dumbledore sir," Alan heard Harry say, "We really need to be here when he wakes up. We need him to explain some things."

            "Harry, I assure you that you will be informed the moment he is able to speak with you. Please, you and Ms. Granger must eat and rest. I promise you that all will be explained in due time."

            "All right Professor," Hermione sounded reluctant to leave but Alan heard them leave anyway.

            After the door had opened and shut once Alan heard Professor Dumbledore whisper so that only he could hear, "My young friend you are doing well. You have awakened the Seeds and opened the Link. Keep up the good work."  Alan heard the door open again but before it shut he heard, "And Mr. Malfoy isn't as bad as he may seem." With this the door was shut and Alan drifted again into sleep.

            Alan was asleep for what seemed an eternity but finally he was able to open his eyes and sit up in bed. He looked around and found he was in the clean, sterile, Hospital wing of the castle. He was dressed in the clothes he had passed out in. He found that he was in a small special room for patients who needed long rests.

            Alan had gained much of his strength back but he was still weak. After calling for Madam Pomfrey he requested to speak with the Headmaster and his friends. She agreed reluctantly muttering about people always rushing things and walked out to call for the company he had requested.

            Harry and Hermione rushed into the small room a few minutes later closely followed by Professor Dumbledore casually sauntering in. Harry and Hermione had many questions and Alan calmed and quieted them before beginning to explain.

            "Before you ask me anything I have a question for you. How long have I been out?" Alan was mildly surprised when he found that he had been out for three weeks.

            "You even beat my record," Harry said enthusiastically.

            "So now that you know how long you slept, we want to know what happened and why." Hermione was never one to beat around the bush. She always got straight to the point.

            Alan looked to the Headmaster and he nodded. "You see," Alan began, "I knew one of the people I met this year would have a hidden memory and that there would be a message for me in it. When Hermione heard that prophecy it was sealed so that only when the 'Link of Souls' came in contact with her would it be able to be restored." Alan looked at Harry and Hermione and saw their confusion. He looked from one to the other and then asked, "Do you two now know what I meant earlier in the year?"

            Hermione and Harry looked at each other and then nodded in unison.

            "And which one of you would most likely be the 'Savior'," he asked.

            Harry looked up and said, "Me."

            "Very good," Alan remarked, taking it slowly, "Now, who did the 'Seer of Truth' say that 'The Compassionate One' was?"

            Hermione visibly paled as the impact of Alan's words hit her (Harry looked like one of the ghosts had become solid). She looked up and squeaked, "Me."

            "Yes. Now you two must work things out. You have another week before the rest of the school returns. I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore alone."

((()))

            Harry and Hermione walked silently back to the Gryffindor common room not noticing that they were holding hands. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady they gave the password ("Snowprints") and entered the common room. They sat on the couch in front of the fire still holding hands, neither speaking. After a few moments silence, they both looked up at one another.

            Something inside the both of them finally snapped. The doors that had been locked inside each of them that had been locked since birth sprang open and at that moment they shared their first kiss together. They both knew that this was right. Something that had been missing inside them forever was now right where it belonged.

((()))

            Many miles away in a large underground castle the Dark Lord felt pain. He had not felt any pain in fifty-five years. Something had happened and he knew that it would not help him in any way. Something had happened in favor of Harry Potter. Voldemort fell in a heap. He was very relieved that he was alone at this moment. It was unacceptable to show pain and weakness to those who follow you. In fact it was a sin to show weakness at all. This did not bode well for the Dark Lord. For the first time in more than half a century Tom Marvolo Riddle was afraid.

((()))

            Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin house table deep in thought. He had barely touched his breakfast and hadn't even insulted Potter since before Christmas. Draco couldn't figure it out. That new student couldn't have known that he had held feelings for someone he was supposed to hate. There was no way that weird Flyer kid to know that he held feelings for one of his muggle loving enemies. Draco scratched his shoulder while he thought of what this might mean. However it wasn't just that Flyer had humiliated him on the train or that he had the nerve to ask him that he shouldn't of known but what bothered him the most was that the girl in question was one of Potter's friends.

            This did not add up. Draco was thankful that no one was paying attention to him this morning. Wait a second, did he just think what he though he thought? No he couldn't of thought that. Could he? He always enjoyed being the center of attention. He just could not understand this. What did it mean?

            He searched the entire Great Hall with his eyes to find that Flyer was sitting with a group of Huffelpuf first years. The first years were talking loudly about who cared what. They giggled, laughed, and yelled. Flyer listened with an entirely blank face only his eyes betraying any emotion. And the only emotion showed there was a feint curiosity. Maybe Draco could trust this Alan Flyer. Maybe he should at least hear him out. Draco mentally slapped himself. _What are you thinking?!_ But still, what if he could trust and confide in this outsider?

((()))

            Severus Snape was grading the latest Potions assignment but when he came to essay that Flyer had tuned in he lost his concentration. Something about him was very intriguing, mysterious, and at the same time everyone seemed comfortable around him. Even Snape himself felt at ease near this outsider.

            Professor Snape couldn't help but go over the words that Flyer had said on the first day of classes. 'Childish childhood grudges'. 'Unhealthy to hold them this long'. Then he thought of what he had said afterward, about his reasons for joining the Order. How he had felt the day she had been murdered. The only woman he had ever held any feelings for had died. She had died trying to protect the byproduct of her relationship with his greatest rival. 

            Professor Severus Snape snapped out of his revere, looked over Alan's essay and gave it a decent mark. He moved on with the rest of his grading and no longer dwelled on any of it. But in the back of his mind a nagging little voice kept telling him, "He was right.

((()))

Authors Note: Please review and give me your opinion I would like to hear what everyone has to say.

Hope you enjoyed the fic so far.


	4. Christmas Gifts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything officially related to him.

Authors Note: I believe in completing one full story before working on another one. This fic will be complete before you see anything else from me. I also suggest you keep tabs on this story so that you may decide whether you like my technique or not. Please enjoy the rest of the fic.

Chapter Four: Revelations 

            It was Christmas and Alan had been let out of the hospital wing. That morning everyone still at Hogwarts woke up to a mountain of presents. Harry woke up and went through all of his gifts getting his usual Weasley sweater and sweets, books from Hermione, some joke products from Fred and George, Honeydukes chocolate from Ron, and a few other things from various teachers and classmates. Harry was startled to see two other gifts from people he didn't expect.

            He picked up the first gift and his eyes became as wide as dinner plates. This was from Professor Snape. Harry stared at it, rereading the label to make sure it wasn't just a joke. Harry cautiously peeled away the paper to find a small spiral notebook that was slightly worn as if it had been used quite a few times. On top of this was a small bit of parchment. Harry picked it up and read it:

Potter,

Your mother left this in my care. Don't ask why because I wouldn't know. It might shed some light on a few things. I was reluctant to give it to you because you are the spitting image of your father. **This does not mean that I like you Potter. **And you had better be doing your essays.

            Snape.

            Harry looked from the note to the book, to the note, and then back to the book. Harry would wait to read this book because he had gotten another present. This one was from Alan. It also had a note and the envelope had said: Open the card first! Harry did so and was astonished. This was too much. The note read:

            Dear Harry,

            There are things you should know that haven't been told as of yet. My instructions are to enlighten you on certain things. Inside this package are some things that you should have gotten a long time ago. I have had to take extreme measures to procure these few of your family's possessions that would have been passed down to you during your life. These are those that you have missed during your time with the Dursleys. Some are things you are to give your true love and others to your best friends. Meet me tonight in the third floor corridor at midnight. I have authorization for this meeting so you do not need your invisibility cloak. Bring the things in my package as well as Professor Snape's gift.

            Sincerely,

            Alan Nimbus Flyer

            Harry's heart was fluttering. His stomach was doing a twist and he could hardly breathe. It took a few minutes to come to his senses but as soon as he heard footsteps on the stairs. He stowed the two packages into his trunk and put on a smile to mask his surprise. Someone knocked on the door to the dorm and he bade him or her enter. It was Hermione.

            "Happy Christmas Harry," she said, "Come on lets go to breakfast."

            Harry nodded and they made their way down to the Great Hall. When they arrived they noticed several odd things. First they noticed that the Slytherin house table was completely empty, second that they were the only Gryffindor's left at Hogwarts, third that the Ravenclaw and Huffelpuf tables were almost full of students. Lastly they noticed Alan sitting at the Gryffindor table eating a full plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausages literally drowning in maple syrup.

            Harry and Hermione both sat across the table from Alan and watched as he sucked down every last bit of syrup covered food on his plate.

            "How can you eat that," Hermione was disgusted and didn't hide it.

            "Ids quite goob," Alan said swallowing his mouthful of sugar-covered breakfast, "Just the way I like it."

            Harry was about to tell him how weird it must be to live in America when he felt more than heard; _you can bring her if you want._ He stared up at Alan and he nodded. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to bring Hermione to the meeting or not. He would have to make the decision soon.

            Everyone had a blast trying out their gifts that day. Harry spent most of the day watching his new "Memories Snitch" that Remus had sent him. Hermione was cuddled up next to him with her newest book, "Famous Talismans and the Legends Behind Them". Alan was busy with something in a small corner of the common room. Harry was inserting a copy of his third year memories to his snitch when he caught a glimpse of Alan. He seemed to be talking to someone that wasn't there. Alan was absently rubbing his pendant and his face was blank. His body was completely rigid as he spoke to the air in front of him. As quiet as it was in the common room at that point Harry couldn't make out a word of what was being said. After a few more minutes of this Alan's body moved again as he placed his pendant back into his shirt. He then walked up the stairs to his dorm.

            "Hermione," Harry was a bit anxious about what he was about to say, "I have a meeting with Alan tonight in the third floor corridor and I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me."

            Hermione's brow furrowed in thought but after only a moment's thought she said, "Sure I will Harry."

((()))

            Alan sat in a chair in the middle of the third floor corridor waiting for all of his guests to arrive. He sat directly over top of the trap door that the three-headed dog Fluffy had guarded six years before. Harry didn't know his heritage or how to use his latent power. He would have had training in such areas as wandless magic, lie detection, and the special spells that had been handed down from his family for generations.

            The opening of the door at the end of the hall pulled him out of his musings. His first guest was here. But it was not Harry. No Harry wasn't due for another ten minutes. Anyone who knew the man would recognize him easily. His greasy black hair, cold hard black eyes, and his hooked nose would identify him from miles away. Yes Professor Snape was there. Tonight Harry Potter's life would change yet again.

            It felt weird to Harry, not having to sneak through the halls under his cloak to go somewhere after dark. He and Hermione walked through the halls to their destination. Peeves was nowhere to be found, Mrs. Norris hadn't been seen at all and though they had passed Filch several times he hadn't said a word to them. Soon they had reached their destination.

            The door to the third floor corridor hadn't changed since Harry's first year at Hogwarts. They opened the door and saw tow people. Harry knew that one of them was Alan but he couldn't recognize the other one being that it was so dark. He and Hermione made there way down the hallway. Harry clutched his two unexpected gifts under his right arm and held Hermione's hand with his left. When they came close enough to the pair awaiting them a few torches flickered to life. Harry saw Alan sitting in a small rocking chair on top of the trap door. There were two comfortable armchairs awaiting them. Alan had known that Harry would invite Hermione along.

            Then Harry saw the other person, Snape. The greasy haired professor leaned against the wall with his arms crossed on his chest. He looked at Harry and nodded. He hadn't even sneered as he usually did.

            Alan bade them sit in the chairs he had provided them. He asked Snape if he wanted to sit but the Potions Master declined the offer.

            "So Harry, Hermione," Alan began, "you are wondering why you are meeting me here of all places, in the middle of the night, with a professor that you hate." They both nodded and Alan continued. "Harry, did you bring the parcels that you had gotten this morning?" Harry nodded again. "Good. Now please open the one from me."

            Harry did as he was told and he found many small trinkets. Necklaces, bracelets, and other odds and ends were found inside the small box that had been wrapped in the brown paper just minutes before.

            "The first thing you should know is your heritage. Harry," Alan paused awaiting Harry's attention. When he finally had it Alan continued. "You are the last descendant of the Council of High Elves. No Harry," Alan quickly waved away the impending question about house elves, "not like your friend Dobby. You are a direct descendant of the creators of the world. During a battle of great importance, about the time most muggle scientists say that the dinosaurs died out, the earth was destroyed."

            Alan went on to explain that the world before its destruction was called Detarana. He explained that on the largest chunk of livable rock left resided the Council and that many of the other races had sent a few families for their safety. The Council had the power to recreate the world in a better image than it once was. They conducted a spell that would take their lives upon its resolution. But before they died to save the other races they ensured that their lineage would continue. They all took spouses and taught them all they knew about magic and life. These families were usually the kings and queens of countries. But some were just commoners. No matter what happened, these families were to ensure that peace was kept during times of stress. As soon as these families had given birth to sons and daughters the Council gave their lives to create the earth that we all live on now.

            "Harry I myself am a descendant of a highborn elven family. Though I am not of the Council I am still related to the ancient race." Alan continued to explain much of the history of the new world. Many of the ancient races bred themselves out of existence. He explained that all of the ancient races had magic in their blood but when many of them interbred with other races the magics became suppressed and humans were born of this. However the remaining descendants of the elves, digamons and the rest of the magical creatures retained their magic powers. The elves began releasing the suppressed magic within the new race of the humans. This period in time in human history ranged from pre-Egyptian to the end of the Dark Ages.

            "So you see Harry, the world then became divided into four groups. The witches and wizards hid themselves from the muggles to protect the sanities of both parties. The witches and wizards also began hiding the magical creatures from the views of non-magic people. The Digamons hid themselves from the entire world including Wizards and muggles alike. And the muggles went on with their lives as they do now, working for science and technology." Alan sat back and allowed all of what he had said to sink into Harry and Hermione. He saw their expressions and felt their surprise. He even felt Snape becoming aware of his story.

            Harry was dumbfounded at first but he caught on quick enough and Hermione had a few questions she wanted to ask. Harry caught his tongue first and asked a question they all wanted answered. "What is a digamon?"

            "The digamon are a race of pale skinned, long lived, creatures. They have very strong magical powers and are extremely intelligent. If I am not mistaken your friend has a smattering of their blood in her." Alan pointed at Hermione for the last part.

            Hermione was shocked to hear this and momentarily lost her train of thought. She then shook off the revelation and asked a few more questions. After she was satisfied with the answers she got Alan tuned to Harry once again. "Harry look into your box there and find a pendant that has some strange looking runes on it." Harry did as he was told. He found the pendant and held it up. "Now," Alan continued, "This pendant is made of the lost enchanted metal of mythril. It is nearly indestructible and will let you speak with the member of the Council who is your ancestor. Place it around your neck and place your thumb in the middle of it. We shall find out who it is that you are descendant from."

            Harry again did what he was told. Oddly enough he didn't feel forced or wary but curious about his lineage. In mere seconds a wavering figure was floating before him. It was a young looking man with jet-black hair that reached to his waist. He had sparkling black eyes and a grin akin to Harry's own. His features were pointed including his ears and nose. Alan stood the moment the figure appeared and dropped to his left knee, his right forearm and fist across his chest over his heart and whispered, "High Lord Ventor."

            While Alan went to his knee Harry saw a figure kneeling in the same pose next to him. The woman had short dark brown hair the bluest of blue eyes and the same pointed features as Ventor. Alan stood and sat back into his chair. He then introduced Harry to his own ancestor. "This is Illena, one of the highborn princesses of Detarana."

            Hermione was confused. She couldn't see either of the people Harry and Alan were talking to and by the look on his face Snape couldn't either. Hermione however being the intelligent person she was gathered that Harry's ancestor was a male and Alan's ancestor was a female. She also quickly deduced that without those pendants you couldn't see these spirits. She was about to ask about these people but Alan began giving Harry instructions again. Whenever Harry's ancestor wanted to talk to him his chest around the pendant would start to itch and that he would know the difference between a natural itch and a summoning.

            "Now Harry the next thing you need to find is the bracelet with the heart on it." Harry rummaged through his box and found said bracelet. "Now place the chain around Hermione's right wrist." Harry did so and instantly Hermione could see the two specters that Harry and Alan had been talking about. But there was a third image. The female in front of her was almost as pale as a ghost, but had very light brown hair and eyes that were brown without pupils. Her hair came down to the floor and was bushy just like Hermione's. Her form was thin and quite beautiful.

            She heard Alan gasp and looked to him for an explanation. He shook his head and began in a shaky voice, "The Queen Mother Miana. She was the Queen of the digamon race during the attack on Detarana." The fear in his voice was replaced by awe.

            Alan quickly regained his senses and continued to give instructions. He had Harry put on a pair of rings that were family heirlooms and would protect him most minor curses and the Imperious Curse. Hermione was given a few necklaces to signify the love between her and Harry _Witch is most definitely there _she thought dreamily.

            Professor Snape watched in silence as stories were told, discoveries were made, and gifts were exchanged. _So Potter is related to something akin to royalty, his head will be so swollen by the end of this I'll have another reason to hate him._ Snape was scowling bitterly and so engrossed in hating Harry he didn't hear Alan call his name the first few times. Eventually they earned his attention by all three of them yelling at him. He looked up and said simply, "What"

            "Professor," Alan said hoping that Snape had not forgotten his promise, "there is something here that you need." Snape caught a small silver necklace with a small hand raising a torch on it. He looked up questioningly at the American boy.

            "It is something I was told to give you. It belonged to your true ancestor." Snape looked suspiciously at the small trinket. He cautiously put it on and was immediately staring right into the face of another man that could most likely be his twin. He had the same greasy black hair the same hooked nose. The only difference between them was that this man had sparkling blue eyes and had a genuine smile on his face.

            Severus watched and waited for the man to speak and so he did. "My name is Zerillius and I have waited centuries to meet you my boy. I'm sorry to say my son didn't agree with leading a quiet life and using peaceful means to settle conflicts. He was so absorbed in being the best at what he did he never fully saw what I was trying to do. I'm terribly sorry you had to grow up the way you did but come let us go and catch up on the times." And with that they left Snape with the first true smile Harry had ever seen him ware.

            But the surprises were not over that night. Out of the darkness at the other end of the hall Professor Dumbledore came striding out of the shadows and standing with him was none other than his own ancestor, Merlin himself.

((()))

Authors note: This is it for now and I hope you enjoyed the surprises I gave you. Think about it and read again soon. Also please review. I still haven't gotten much lately.


	5. Secrets and Power

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything officially related to him

Authors note: Yes **Hermoine30** I think I see your point, as Romances are one of my favorite reads as well. And thank you everyone who read and reviewed for their compliments. I would also like it if you could point out any inconsistencies, gaping plot holes, and grammatical errors. My chapters are long because I have so many ideas to express. I have been reading above my grade level since I was a child so my writing may be a little advanced. I am also attentive to grammatical errors in the course of reading other fictions so if I tell you to proof read your sentences it is usually because I see something missing or doubled so that it is hard to understand. Please excuse my Brutal Honesty because it is my nature to tell the entire and un-sugared truth. Also keep a close eye out for another fiction I am currently working on called **The Continuing Adventures of Harry Potter.** It is a Post Hogwarts fiction concerning Harry, his old friends, and some new acquaintances. I also had Harry deal with the big V a little differently. Enjoy any of my stories you choose to read.

Chapter Five: Secrets and Power

            Harry was even more dumbfounded now than before. Hermione had the blood of a long forgotten ancient race; Harry himself was the descendant of an ancient race of people. He had only Alan to thank and blame. But Dumbledore was descended from Merlin? This was really getting confusing, and whom was Snape talking to. Harry was as blank as a fresh cleaned chalkboard. He just couldn't think.

            And if Harry was clueless Hermione was at a rare loss for words. Dumbledore had a brief word with Alan and left. Alan sat in thought for a few minutes before continuing. He seemed to be concentrating on something.

            While Alan was thinking Harry and Hermione came out of their stupors and began to question the specters of their ancestors. Harry learned some of the particulars of his unusual powers. And Hermione learned just what a digamon was and where they resided. Harry had a hard time following some of the things High Lord Ventor told him but caught on soon enough. He told Harry that he had a few more powers than his father because of his mother's bloodline. She had descended from a union of quite a few powerful races. Harry would be quite the wizard once he had the training that he would have had were his parents still alive. And he also told him that Hermione would make him an excellent bride and wife. At his last statement Harry felt himself blush almost as deep as Ron might have would that he heard something like that.

            Hermione was making a little less progress because her ancestor had an annoying tendency to talk in riddles. She did however also congratulate Hermione on 'Catching such a fine male specimen' for her future husband. She too blushed a Weasley blush at this comment. This went on for about one half hour before Alan interrupted. He helped them both set training schedules with their ancestors and told them to get some rest. With the end of the meeting they all stood up and Alan waved a hand to dismiss the chairs.

((()))

            Ron Weasley returned to Hogwarts during the second week of January to discover that Harry and Hermione had grown quite close. He couldn't say he envied them because he had spent most of his Christmas owling Parvati Patil. Ron didn't know how but Alan had convinced him that it would be good for them. Ron now silently agreed with his newest friend.

            For the next few nights Ron also noticed that Harry, Hermione and Alan disappeared around eleven o'clock and Harry didn't come to bed until one or two in the morning. On his fifth day back on a Sunday he became curious enough to ask Harry what had been going on.

            "Hey mate," Ron finally asked after breakfast, "Where have you, Hermione, and Alan been sneaking off to? I mean if it was just you and Hermione I would probably just consider it a snoging session but Alan's been going with you."

            Harry was quite impressed that Ron had noticed so soon. He simply replied with a Tell-you-later look and speed of to class.

            Ron's day of surprises wasn't over after that however. For some reason Professor Snape actually seemed happy and didn't even scowl at Harry once. Though he did take points off of Ron for not paying attention in class. Ginny could be seen walking in with a dreamy expression on her face almost all day and Draco Malfoy hadn't said a word to Ron, Harry, or Hermione for almost a week. And just when Ron didn't think his day could get any stranger the weirdest thing happened at dinner.

            He was sitting between Harry and Parvati. He was scarfing his dinner just as he always did and was on his third plate of mashed potatoes when Alan came over and asked to see him, Ron, in his private dorm after dinner. Harry and Hermione didn't notice because they were busy cuddling and Parvati had been deep in conversation with Lavender Brown.

            Ron was confused but did as requested and walked up to the topmost room in Gryffindor tower as soon as supper was over. Ron had seen too many weird things today and he was dumbfounded to say the least. The one thing he did figure out was that none of this had ever happened until Alan had shown up. Alan had put he and Parvati together. Alan had probably gotten Harry and Hermione together. Alan had caused a lot of couples to come together. Somehow Ron knew Alan had changed Snape's attitude. What he couldn't figure out was how he had managed all of this in less than half a school year.

            Ron was still pondering the impossibilities of everything that had gone on when he reached Alan's private room. Before he could knock Alan had let him in and had sat him in a chair. Ron waited patiently while Alan searched through what seemed to be a small jewelry box. Whatever he was looking for he found because he muttered 'Ahha' under his breath. When he turned he held a small golden ring with a few strange markings on it. He fished out another ring from his pants pocket and put his silver ring on his finger. He gave Ron the strange gold ring and asked him to put it on. Ron did so and felt a tingling sensation where the ring now resided on his right ring finger.

            Alan was holding his ring with his other hand and muttering under his breath. After a few moments Ron's finger under the ring began to grow warm, and then the rest of his body grew warm. Soon Ron was writhing on the ground as his entire body felt as if it were on fire. Ron was in agony for what seemed like hours but could be counted in only a few minutes. When his body returned to normal temperature he rose to a standing position ready to kill his friend when he noticed the oddest thing. He stared at the mirror behind a thoroughly exhausted looking Alan. His hair had not only grown three full inches but it had become a bright shade of orange. For some reason he thought it looked quite good. _Wait a minute! Five minutes ago I would have said that that shade of orange looked ridiculous. Now I think it looks good! What is going on here? _Ron looked at the rest of him. He was a little different. He didn't look gangly anymore; he had gotten a little wider. Not to mention that he now sported a nifty looking moustache.

            Alan looked to be recovering from his near faint. Ron had a lot of questions he wanted to ask. Still seeming tired Alan told Ron that he had unleashed Ron's hidden power. _Since when do I have a hidden power?_

            "Since you were born Sparky." Ron was shocked that Alan had read his mind.

            "What the bloody hell kind of power could I possibly have?" Ron almost yelled.

            "Actually you should know by now. You are exceptionally good with fire. You've probably never noticed before but around you flames never get out of control. You have a knack for lighting fires even without your wand. I don't have time to explain right now but your entire family has a bit of Pyrantum blood in you. Don't give me that look," Ron was now more confused than ever, "just keep the ring and ask Harry or Hermione to explain it to you. I'm going to bed." Alan ushered Ron out of the room and said quite clearly, "Good Night."

            Ron found Harry in the common room snoging with Hermione. He cleared his throat to gain their attention and asked what was going on. Ron was in for a full night of explanations.

((()))

            Draco Malfoy knew he should not like what was happening. He should have just told that Flyer kid to bugger off. He should not like doing what he was doing. If anyone found out his reputation would be ruined. His father would kill him if he knew. But for some reason this just felt right. Draco knew that this was forbidden.

            Draco thought back to that day at Hogsmeade. He had been minding his own business, well not really. He had been torturing some stupid third years and somehow Crabbe and Goyle had gotten lost, and while his cronies were away he had been approached by Alan Flyer. Draco had disliked, no hated, Alan since that day on the train. He was nearly as bad as the 'Golden Trio' as everyone had started calling them. And worse yet Flyer actually hung out with those three. Alan had the nerve to **_politely_** ask him to wait for him in an isolated out of the way table in the Three Broomsticks. Draco couldn't believe he had actually made his way there and his henchmen were still nowhere to be seen. The worst part about all of this sat at the same table Alan had asked him to sit at. _She_ was there. That girl had caused him no end of trouble since his second year.

            "What are you doing here," Draco had sneered.

            "Waiting for Alan, stupid," came here reply in her young rich voice, "What do you want?"

            All Draco could say was, "Same thing," as he sat across the table from Ginny Weasley. Draco would have killed Alan would he had Crabbe and Goyle near him. They sat a while and during this time Draco looked around to see what was happening. The 'Trio' was there and Potter was talking to the Weasel.   
            Then he saw something that made him sick and worried. Alan was leaving a table that had been occupied by a large numbers of other students and all of them left in boy-girl couples. Draco just barely realized that it was nearly time to return to school.

            Alan was now walking right toward them. When he sat Draco sneered in mistrust. "What do you want Flyer?"

            "I wanted to talk to you two privately for a moment. Ginny you know my secret so I don't have to explain it to you. But Draco here doesn't know what I am. Would you care to explain?" The smile on Alan's lips was almost ear-to-ear. Ginny looking mildly curious explained, to Draco's horror, what Alan had meant. _Ok, now I should be worried! _Draco was shaking with panic and confusion. He wanted to bolt. A mind reader at Hogwarts, this was becoming frightening even for Malfoy.

            At that moment an oddly soothing voice popped into the back of his head. _No need to worry_ said the voice, _I've just got a proposition that you just might like_, and the amusement in the voice was eerie, _if you think about it a bit_. Draco was unexplainably soothed by this alien voice. But when Alan said out loud what he had brought them here for Draco's look of horror retuned. Ginny looked as though she would explode. She had gone the deepest red that Draco had ever seen, he distractedly noted she looked kind of cute that way, and wondered whether she was red from embarrassment or anger. And Draco fled. He didn't care that he was unprotected by his usual bodyguards. No other students were out so he wasn't seen rushing into his favorite study room to think.

            Draco had thought Christmas break would clear his mind of this absurd thought but it only made things worse. His mother spent all of her days gossiping with the new maid, who was satisfyingly sinister, and his father had 'top secret business' to attend to. Nothing Draco tried had helped. Nothing had gotten his mind off of what had happened. Draco didn't hate Alan anymore, Draco **_feared_** the boy. Once Draco gave up on trying to drown, tire, and shove out the increasingly appealing offer out of his mind he began to look back on every time he and the Weasley girl had met. He found that he actually liked the idea. But their families **_hated_**, no, **_despised_** each other. It would never work. But Draco suddenly wanted it to work.

            His parents were busy and he was always free to send owls to whomever he wanted. The first owl he sent anywhere was to Ginny Weasley. To his great relief and surprise, she wrote back. He hadn't expected anything back. But there it was, delivered by a small twittering bundle of feathers. 

            Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room thinking back over these most recent happenings. He shouldn't like what was happening but he did. The faintest touches of a truly happy smile crossed his lips.

((()))

            Harry was noticing something strange. It had only been two weeks since the beginning of winter term but Alan was acting increasingly irritable. He avoided crowded areas, was often seen scowling, and immediately retired to his dorm after classes. Harry didn't know what to make of it.

            For the entire time Harry had known him, Alan seldom showed any emotion other than mild curiosity and that faint amusement he always seemed to have. Now however, Alan seemed on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Harry had told Ron and Hermione about his odd behavior and they agreed that they were going to find out just what was going on. The Trio always had a plan and so they had a plan for this as well. They would walk up to his dorm and confront him about his odd behavior. They were his friends and they were worried.

            So it was on a Friday night just past ten thirty that Harry, Ron, and Hermione trooped up the boys staircase to the very top. When their first few tries at knocking failed they entered using the Alohmora charm. What they saw when they entered was not what they had expected. 

            Alan was not angrily brooding, or mildly depressed, or even sick. Alan's room was darker than the inside of a boot. The moonlight that came streaming through the large window shed almost no light beyond the small squares on the floor. So by wandlight they found Alan sobbing faintly into his dark azure pillow. There was despair in those sobs that wrenched at the heart and each time the trio heard them they came closer and closer to tears themselves.

            Images began to swim in front of their eyes, images of a pale woman with honey blond curls. She had a very bright smile on her face that showed the faintest hint of dimples. Her thin and brittle looking form lay in a hospital bed surrounded by many vases of a pale green flower. They knew, for some unknown reason, that these were her favorite flowers. The one set of flowers she held closest and to her was a small glass of water filled with dandelions. These, they knew were given to her by her eight-year-old son.

            Suddenly a man and a small boy walked into the scene. The man was tall, with black hair, a hooked nose, and strong hands. He sat and talked with his wife, the woman in the hospital bed. They talked but the trio couldn't hear what was said. They could only know that this woman was about to die from a long forgotten disease. They could only know that the woman had been a muggle and the man was a wizard.

            The boy had a stick thin figure and a head full of light brown hair. They knew that this was Alan. The boy could only hug his frail mother and sob into her hospital nightdress begging and pleading her not to die.

            The scene changed to a funeral. The casket was about to be lowered into the grave and family and friends of the woman surrounded the hole. The man looked like he had spent several days drinking non-stop. A rather plump old woman was holding the boy. Eight-year-old Alan's face was ashen but it was also blank, devoid of the slightest hint of emotion. This, the trio knew was so that he wouldn't expose his gift and memories to the others.

            Someone spoke, shattering the illusions that held Harry, Ron, and Hermione as if in petrified. "My mother died on February thirteenth. Eight months before Harry's parents were killed. The funeral was held on my birthday, February twenty sixth."

            All the trio could do was stare. Harry's eyes brimmed with tears. Hermione was trembling, a look of worry etched onto her features. Ron could only stand stock still staring at Alan in shocked paralysis.

            "I know you guys are worried but please allow my grieving period. I'll rejoin you on March first. Lock the door on your way out."

            Harry could not shake off what he had seen and heard back at the top of the tower. But he knew that this would change the way he looked at Alan. That night after Harry had gone to bed the only dream he had was the same scene, watching Alan begging his mother not to die.

A/N: Please Review. Tell me what you think. I need reviews. Again keep a look out for my next Fic, **The Continuing Adventures of Harry Potter**. Keep in mind that I am not limiting myself to Harry Potter. I will write for other topics. Again Please Review.


	6. A Mixed Bag of Nuts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything _officially_ related to him.

A/N: Please read the entire current post before reviewing. I no longer accept anonymous reviews. If you don't like my stories don't read them. If you have constructive criticism I will gladly hear it. No Flames please.

As the Fic progresses you will see more of Alan than just his mask of confidence. He is not; I repeat; he is not the male equivalent of a Mary-Sue. He does have emotions and No one is going to fall in love with him. Sorry to disappoint you if you thought Alan was perfect.

Also if you haven't figured it out by now **Alan is a Self-Insert!!!**  If you knew me on a personal level you would see a lot of me in Alan. Please note that though Alan is a self-insert very little of his life has anything to do with mine. If you don't know me don't criticize him. If you paid attention in the first chapter you would realize why Harry and CO. don't see much of Alan's emotions. Read on and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Six: A Bag of Mixed Nuts

            The Dark Lord sat upon his throne in his underground castle. He felt every surge of happiness that Harry Potter felt as a stab in the stomach with a very sharp knife. Voldemort sat and waited. After a few minutes a man with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and a perpetual sneer on his face entered the room. He walked to the throne, knelt, kissed the robes of his master, stood, and took a few steps back.

            "What news have you brought me Severus?" Voldemort's high, hissing voice echoed off of the high vaulted ceiling. The obsidian floor tiles shone in the dim light. The smell of dry scales filled the air and the dull hiss of snake coils rubbing against one another could be heard. The cold, dark room was uncomfortable for anyone but the Dark Lord.

            Severus Snape gave his report in a practiced, calm, monotone. He told of a relationship between Potter and Granger the Mudblood. He told of the Power of Fire being released from its bonds. And last he told of the Exchange Student. Snape's eyes were cold and alert. His posture was rigid. And like everyone who served the Dark Lord he was afraid.

            Voldemort gave Snape his leave. The Dark Lord resumed his musings of power. He _would_ have Harry Potter's head. He _would_ kill Dumbledore and he _would_ rule the world. He would destroy the Mudbloods and the Muggles. But this new player in the game interested him. This Alan Flyer was an unknown. He wished to know more of this newcomer. He sent for one of his Death Eaters and gave him strict instructions to find out where this Hawkwing Academy was and who Flyer was. If the man failed he was to kill himself.

            The Dark Lord sat back on his throne and did the only thing he could do. He waited.

((()))

It was March now and Alan had gotten over his annual grieving period. His mother had been in a hospital bed since the day he was born. He just couldn't help blaming himself for her death. Alan's birthday held no joy. From the beginning of February to the beginning of March was a time of grief. It was a period of mourning. It was curios that Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't even try to avoid him. This was something Alan couldn't understand. No one had ever been around him during his time of grief. Alan didn't know how he should handle this. Should he just tell them more about his past? Should he avoid them altogether? Truth was Alan didn't know.

            His father had stopped eating, sleeping, and working after Alan's mother had died. And so, when Alan was only twelve in his second year at Hawkwing Academy his father died. Oddly enough his father had died the same day as his mother had all those years earlier. Alan had been a loner since birth but after his father's death he cast himself out of the social structure in all worlds. He would step in to stop fights or protect younger students. During his sixth year at Hawkwing he had been what Hogwarts students called a prefect. He had gotten top marks in every class. He had never really had friends like these before.

Harry would probably know what it was like not having parents but he didn't know what it was like to understand what death means and watch as your parents die knowing you'll never see them again. Ron and Hermione wouldn't know anything about that. Alan had never been in love and probably never would. Alan wished he could have had a normal life like everyone else but he couldn't. There was no use hoping for the impossible.

Alan sat in his private dormitory. He had decorated it with a few quidditch posters and some pictures of muggle rock bands he enjoyed listening to. One very large rock poster was in the middle of his north wall featuring the muggle band Smash Mouth. The bed was draped in royal blue and dark green. His house colors at Hawkwing. Not many people knew the houses of Hawkwing Academy. His house founder was Urg Drojim and the house mascot was the wolf. Alan had always been partial to wolves. They didn't have a sorting hat like Hogwarts but they had a beat up old theater mask. It was a strange mask that had two sides. The right side was white and smiling but the left was black and wailing. All the same it sorted the students into the six houses. Drojim, Mardim, Elgmore, Perital, Filemar, and Jemba. 

The familiar banner of the Drojim Wolf hung over the door. And his old battered black trunk lay at the foot of his bed. His wardrobe stood open to reveal his blue and green Hawkwing robes. Alan sat in a small chair in the corner of his room. All traces of his confident mask had disappeared and he sat with a melancholy expression on his face. He missed not being able to use his muggle things here. There were no electrical outlets anywhere in the castle. And some obscure charm disrupted electrical current so even his batteries didn't work. He had gone months without listening to his compact disc player. He did however have his cards. He had never played exploding snap but he did have a set of muggle playing cards and he collected what muggle teenagers called Magic: The Gathering cards. Mostly he used the cards he had made for himself.

He had cut about thirty card-sized rectangles out of thick white cardboard and drawn ancient symbols on them. Then he had used an indestructible charm on them. He now sought those cards for guidance. He pulled out his deck of mystic cards and shuffled them. He laid out his cards like a muggle playing solitaire and began the process of asking for advice from the ancient spirits of the long deceased powerful sages of times past. He would shift this card into that pile to ask a question. Then a card in another pile glowed and he placed it in the pile that would clear the answer. After the process was complete he sat back on his chair with a troubled expression on his face. The advice was sound, but would it work?

((()))

            Harry was busy making out with Hermione so he didn't see Alan approaching him in the common room at the late hour. When he broke off for air he saw Alan standing with his eyes averted waiting for a chance to speak.

            "What is it Alan?"

            "I need to talk to you guys and Ron tonight," his face was troubled and he kept looking around to make sure no one else heard him. Though the common room was empty he was acting as if the walls had ears. "Come to my dorm about midnight and bring Ron." He turned his back on Harry and Hermione and they watched him nervously walk up the boys' staircase. Harry was puzzled beyond simple confusion. He looked at his watch and saw that he had fifteen minutes 

            Harry straightened his robes and turned to Hermione who had just finished doing the same. "I'll go get Ron. You go get ready and we'll meet in his dorm at midnight." She nodded and walked up the girls' staircase.

            Harry began his search for Ron in the seventh year boys' dorm. He wasn't there. Harry grabbed the Marauders Map and gave the password. Ron was in a broom closet on the fourth floor with Parvati Patil. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran down to get him. Fortunately Ron was just getting finished with whatever he and Parvati were doing so Harry only had to yell at him once to get his attention. Once the three were back to the Gryffindor common room and Parvati was up in the girls' dorm Harry began to elaborate on what had happened. 

            He and Ron made there way to the top of the boys' stairs to Alan's door slightly ajar. They shut the door once they were inside and turned to take in there surroundings. They had only been in the room once and then it was very dark. Now they saw that it was decorated in blues and greens. Alan was sitting in his chair holding a picture frame in his hands. His face was melancholy and his shoulders slumped. Hermione was sitting on his bed and to Harry's surprise so was Ginny. Harry walked over and sat by Hermione and Ron sat next to his sister. 

            "Why is Ginny here," Harry asked Hermione.

            "She couldn't sleep so she tagged along."

            "It's alright," Alan looked up from his picture and looked at his guests, "I'm going to be telling you my story anyway."

He looked them over and Harry got the distinct feeling he wasn't just checking on how they looked. "I've decided to tell you about my past so we will start at the beginning." He sighed stood and handed the picture to his audience. In the photo there was the man and the woman in the memory and also the little boy. They were in the same hospital room as before and flowers as before surrounded the woman. 

            "My mother was left very weak after my birth and stayed in a hospital bed for the rest of her life." Harry looked up from the photo and saw that tears were silently streaming down his face. "My father was a pureblood wizard and my mother was a half-blood so I grew up knowing about the wizarding world. Just before my ninth birthday my mother died so my birthday brings me no joy anymore. My father couldn't accept my mother's death so he just lost his energy. He stopped eating, sleeping, and working. Three years later he died on the same day as my mother. My father's sister and her muggle husband took me in and raised me. After my parents' deaths I went out of my way to be alone. The only person I talked to outside of teachers and school faculty was my muggle uncle. He knew about the wizarding world so he wasn't startled when I moved in with my school things. He had, as I recall, an obsession for muggle model trains. He and I spent any holiday time together."

            Alan paused his narrative to let a storm of weeping pass. Harry noticed that he had used some sort of charm to keep others from seeing his memories. Harry looked at his friends and saw that Ron and Ginny were weeping openly and Hermione's eyes glistened with unshed tears. He could understand the loss of family. He knew what it was like to watch someone die.

            "I always got top marks in all of my classes and I became what you would call a prefect. This year if I hadn't chosen the exchange program I would have been Head Boy. I would only step in stop fights and protect younger students. I found out about my heritage from my Aunt. She took over the responsibilities of passing on the family heirlooms and introduced me to the true history of the world." Alan went on to describe his training, showing them his mystic cards, telling them about his ultimate mission.

            When Harry laid in bed that night he finally understood why Alan was solitary.

((()))

            Peter Pettigrew was hiding. What he was hiding from didn't matter. He was thinking which was something he rarely did. HE usually thought for Peter. HE was the entire reason that Wormtail didn't have any friends anymore. HE was the reason that Pettigrew was a cursed name among those who knew he was alive. Peter wouldn't even think his name. His master was cruel to even his own followers.

            Ever since Peter had joined Him he lived his life in constant fear that either the Ministry would catch him, one of his old friends would catch him, or that he would die by the hand of his own master or the other Death Eaters. Peter lay curled up into a protective ball in his private cell. It was small, had a hard bed, and it smelled of rat droppings. His silver arm was cold. His entire body was cold.

            It was then that he made the decision. He stood and morphed into his animagus state and scurried off into the night. He would gladly submit to Ministry punishment if he could just end this madness. He exited the underground castle and began bounding through the woods to the only place he could think that would be safe. He needed to find a place he could work on his plan. He needed to be away from prying eyes.

            After three days of travel he came to a small rundown cottage that used to belong to his family. The Pettigrew summer cottage was a small and needed cleaning. Most of the windows and the roof had given in to the elements some years ago. No one would find him here. Now he could work on his plan to repay his debt to Harry Potter. He was weak he knew and he would never be able to trick Him. He would need to find a way to make sure that he wouldn't know about what he had done after he would do it. But he was horrible at memory charms. He was horrible at just about every kind of charm. He needed help but who would help a dead man?

            This was going to take some work. He would have to be very careful and it would take a long time. But he was determined to make sure he did his part to help those he had betrayed so long ago. He may have been a coward at the beginning but he was put in Gryffindor after all. He had to summon some courage and live up to what he had been before he was a Benedict Arnold.

            Peter Pettigrew was going to do the right thing for once in his life.

((()))

A/N: That's all for now folks. Stay tuned if you want to see what happens next.


	7. Mending

**Disclaimer:** As if you didn't know already

**A/N:** Is anyone really reading this? I'm not posting this for my health. I was sort of hoping for more than eleven reviews for six chapters. Anyway I updated Chapter Six so if you haven't read the new chapter six then do it now or you will be sorely confused. You may or may not have noticed that my sense of humor is just a bit morbid. If you didn't just forget I said anything. Please enjoy my story. If you do enjoy it I sincerely hope that you find it convenient to review. Please note that I have a low self-confidence level and if I don't get some more reviews soon I will discontinue the story until further notice. I will accept praise, literary advice, and questions. Honestly is there anyone really reading this?

Chapter Seven: Mending

            It was late and the training had been exhausting. Alan had been using stronger and stronger monsters to train him as of late. Harry felt like he could sleep for a week. Alan had literally been conjuring hideous beasts from other dimensions. One would be immune to Stunning spells, the next monster would be used for wandless magic practice, and yet another would be used for Mental Blocking practice. He had been training like this for more than three months. Alan himself was starting to sound like Mad-Eye Moody. He would tell Harry things like "Stay alert, you need to pay more attention to your flanks" or "No, no, if you don't keep your mind open they'll overpower you".

            Then they had started advanced techniques. Just tonight Harry had finally mastered Occlumency, Thought Projection, and Bluffing. It had taken him three weeks to master the last one. Alan had told him that he had to control his eyes. He had said that his eyes reflected every emotion he was feeling, like he was wearing them for everyone to see. At least tomorrow they wouldn't be training. Alan had said that some of the Sages wanted to meet the group.

            Harry couldn't help but notice his friends as they all strode back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione looked just as tired as he felt. Just because she was a woman didn't mean she didn't need her share of training. She had been tested on just about everything she had ever learned at Hogwarts. She was learning things that Alan didn't mention to Harry and Ron. She was showing a slight build.  Harry sincerely hoped that Alan wasn't putting her through too much. He did love her, as he had said on many occasions.

            Ron on the other hand was progressing quite well. He was learning Pyromancy. Fire was his great strength. He always did well during training. But he was still just as tired as the other two. He would probably eat about half the food in the Great Hall tomorrow.

            Just behind them strode Alan. He was deep in thought chewing on his bottom lip. Harry thought he could detect concern on his friends face. That was unusual because you couldn't usually see any emotion on the boy's features. They soon reached the portrait hole, gave the Fat Lady the password (Weasley's Wizard Wheezes), and went to bed.

((()))

The next day was Saturday and Harry, Ron, and Hermione rose late. When they returned from breakfast Alan was sitting in front of the fire reading a bright blue book. On closer inspection of the cover the three found that it was entitled "Quadpot: Wizarding Sport of America". Ron was immediately intrigued. The day was fairly calm for a while with Ron and Alan discussing the differences between Quidditch and Quadpot, and Harry and Hermione quietly "expressing their emotions" on one of the couches. The peace was disrupted when none other than Ginny Weasley came storming through the portrait hole midday. She was extremely red-faced and her fists were clenching and unclenching. She was extremely huffy and raced up the girl's staircase immediately.

Ron of course was worried. However he couldn't on his life figure out what could have caused his sister to do that. Alan gave his book to Ron to read and spoke to Hermione.

"I don't suppose you know what that was about do you Alan," she asked.

"Of course I do. Your forgetting that I could see the memories that irritated her most," he replied.

"Can any of us help," Harry asked immediately.

"Can you help my sister," Ron begged.

"Hold on," Alan had a pained expression on his face, "Calm down or you'll give me a headache." Once everyone had settled he continued. "You can all help. I need Hermione to go and tell Ginny that I need to talk to her. Just tell her to meet me in the usual place." Hermione looked puzzled but nodded her understanding. "Ron I need you to stay calm and not worry. Harry…" He faltered for a minute. His features looked worried. He seemed to make a decision and went on. "Harry you just keep Ron out of my way and out of trouble." Harry nodded and Ron was even more puzzled than Hermione was but that wasn't unusual.

            They all scattered to attend to their tasks. Alan left to do what he had to do. Harry kept Ron from worrying and learned a lot about Quadpot at the same time. Hermione's task was the most difficult aside from Alan's. She had to persuade a very angry Ginny Weasley to meet Alan in their "usual place" which turned out to be near impossible.

"No," Ginny nearly screamed.

"Why not," Hermione was getting more and more confused.

"I don't want to talk to either of them right now."

"Who else are you supposed to meet," Hermione pressed, just a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Nobody," Ginny exclaimed just a bit too quickly.

"Oh really," Hermione was very curious now, "Well you say no one but your face says that there is someone."

"Really there's no one," Ginny said urbanely trying to cover her mistake.

"Spill the beans Ginny," Hermione was determined to get some information here, "You're not fooling anyone."

"You know maybe I will go meet Alan now." She left before Hermione could say another word. She was panicked now. It was either go to the "usual place" or give Hermione blackmail information.

((()))

            Later that day at dinner Ginny seemed to be in better spirits and Alan looked a bit haggard. Things were better now. But there was another problem in the wind. Hermione was becoming preoccupied with hunting for information on Ginny's meeting with Alan and just who and what it was about. But that was mild at this point. Dinner was just getting under way when a large falcon flew into the Great Hall with a cry of relief. It startled the entire student body as well as a few teachers into shock. It glided down to rest on Alan's shoulder. It had a note and a large rolled up piece of paper. Alan looked much better when he saw this. He patted the fierce looking bird and took the items from its talons and read the note.

            Alan's parcels were of no concern for the others however. None of them had ever heard of a falcon being used to deliver mail. The bird flapped his long wings and shot straight toward Neville Longbottom. Just when everyone thought it was going to crash it veered upward holding Neville's half eaten piece of chicken. Then it soared out of the Great Hall like a bullet.

            Now everyone's attention was on Alan. He had a huge grin plastered all over his face. He stood and quickly left the hall leaving all eyes following him.

            The Trio found Alan later. He was once again reading by the fire. This time it was a rather worn muggle fiction novel. 

            "What was that all about," Ron was bursting at the seams with curiosity.

            "What was what about," Alan asked.

            "The falcon man," Ron said exasperated, "That thing nearly had me wetting myself."

            "You don't know?"

            "Know what?"

            "TAP Post," Alan stated as if that explained everything. When Ron looked even more puzzled he continued. "Trans Atlantic Priority Post. Owls can't handle crossing open ocean so we needed something faster with more endurance."

            "Interesting," was Hermione's only compliment. She seemed distant.

            Alan's face became stern. "Your not ready for that information yet Hermione. Let. It. Go." Hermione came snapping back to the present.

            "I'm going to find out even if you wont tell me," She said and huffed up the girl's staircase.

((()))  
  


            For the next three days Hermione was everywhere. She talked to everyone in her study group, questioned teachers, and even spent more time at the Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff house tables than she did her own. Ginny Weasley avoided her like the plague, and you couldn't have found Draco Malfoy outside of classes if you looked under every rock on the school grounds.

            On the fourth day Alan was admiring his newest possession. It was a wizard's poster with his favorite non-muggle band, Tempus Requiem. It was nearly midnight when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He stood, wearing his blue plaid pajama pants again and went to the door. Behind it stood Ron Weasley. He looked as though he was walking on eggshells. As soon as the door was shut he went into hysterics.

            It took almost five minutes to calm him down enough to learn that Harry and Hermione were having an argument. Alan hadn't expected that. He had to hurry. He took the steps three at a time. They were standing on opposite sides of the room, backs turned to each other. Hermione looked like a storm cloud. Alan looked at Harry expecting to see the same thing only to find that he was crying. Alan quickly used his skills to identify the problem.

            He gathered all of his strength and said loudly in a demanding voice "sit down". They both stared at him with but sat in chairs across the room. Alan went first to one and then the other and finally had them sitting at the opposite ends of the same couch. He then got straight to the point.

            "Hermione I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you knew better." Her head snapped up with a look of incredulity on her face. "I told you to drop it. You aren't ready for that information yet." She raised every argument she could think of and he skillfully countered every one of them. "I want you to take a good look at Harry and see what your obsession with finding out Ginny's secret has done."

            She took a sidelong glance a Harry who had his face in his hands only half listening. He was distraught. Alan could feel the guilt well up in her. "He thinks he did something to upset you and doesn't know how to make you forgive him. But he didn't do anything." Hermione looked up at Alan the guilt now evident on her face. "Harry is still very insecure about your relationship. He doesn't want to hurt you and he doesn't want to be hurt." Ron had made his way downstairs and was now sitting as close as he dared to the scene. "Please keep to studying for your N.E.W.Ts and being with Harry. Stop trying to figure out Ginny's secret. Now I want you to kiss and makeup and go to sleep. This is the second relationship I've had to fix in five days."

            To Alan's defense he was quite tired that night and had he been more alert he wouldn't have let slip what he did that night when Ron asked him "Who's was the other one?" If Alan had just been a little more rested and a little lest stressed he wouldn't have answered.

            But as luck would have it he replied, "Draco and Ginny's," before he could stop himself. It took him only two second to realize he had said the wrong thing. It took Ron only three seconds to comprehend the statement. And then all hell broke loose.

**A/N:** Now you will have to review because I'm NOT putting up the next chapter until I get some more. You want to see what happens next? Post a review or three and you'll find out. You must all hate me now huh?


	8. Spirits

**Disclaimer: **Yada, yada, yada. You already know!!

**A/N: **After an eye-opening e-mail from Rocky235 I have decided to give you another chapter.

Chapter Eight: A Little Hair of the Dog that Bit You

            "WHAT!" Alan had really done it now. He had said something he definitely shouldn't have. Ron wasn't supposed to find out about Ginny's relationship with Draco until the proposal.

            "Calm down," Alan was trying to keep Ron from waking the entire castle; "If you don't keep quiet you're going to force me into doing something I don't want to do." It wasn't any good, Ron was now swearing like a sailor. Alan quickly pulled out his wand and cast the silencing charm and full body bind curse. "_Mobulicorpus,_" he whispered, and Ron's immobile body began to float. Alan beckoned for Harry and Hermione to follow him as he levitated the youngest Weasley boy up the stairs to his private dorm.

            Once inside Alan let Ron down on the bed while he shut and locked his door. Harry and Hermione looked stunned as they sat in the chairs that Alan conjured. Ron was starting to regain his movement so Alan had to hurry.

            "Ron if you stay calm I will explain everything." Ron didn't calm at all. "If you don't calm down I will keep you in a full body bind until next week." The treat was just enough to pacify him. As soon as he was sure Ron wouldn't shout or attack him Alan released him from the spells.

            "Why?"

            "It was necessary Ron. I was acting on instructions."

            "Malfoy will only hurt her. You've got to stop it now. I won't let my sister get hurt."

            "Hold on," Alan said as he walked over to his desk, "Maybe the Sages can help."

            "I don't care what some dead people say. I won't let Malfoy hurt my baby sister.'

            "First, Ron, your sister is hardly a baby anymore and second the sages know the fates of everyone. They are trying to cut down on casualties in the war. If certain people are close to each other there is less of a chance that they will die. If Ginny stays close to Draco she will not die."

            Ron visibly paled at the thought of his little sister being killed at the hands of a Death Eater. Alan sat on the Persian silk rug on his floor and began to space out his cards. Once they were set he shuffled the remaining cards and began to make moves. No normal human would understand the rules to the game Alan was playing. He would place one of the cards in his hand onto this pile and it began to glow. Almost immediately a card in another pile started glowing another color.

            After several minutes of this Alan seemed to find what he was looking for. He picked up a card that was glowing red. It had the representation of a tree that had been set fire. He placed it in the center of the setup and stepped back. The glow began to encompass the entire playing area. The light became more intense as the trio looked on in awe and fear.

            The light faded and a faint transparent figure stood in front of them. He was dressed in royal armor and was holding a great glowing sword. His helmet was held under his left arm and his sword was held point down in his right hand. He turned to Alan placing his sword into his sheath and his helmet onto the floor.

            "How mayest I be of assistance Chosen of Souls?" His voice echoed as though it was coming from some distance.

            "Holy Arthur," Alan began, "I must needs you to show evidence of the honor of the youngest of the Malfoy line. Mine friend doest not understand the import of his sister's courting of Draco."

            "Hast thou told him of thy instructions given by the Council?"

            "I have. Sir Weasley has been done many a wrong by Sir Draco and he is not oft willing to trust the boy."

            "Then I will provide the proof he must needs." The shade of King Arthur turned to Ron. "You must trust the descendant of mine misguided sister. I wilt show you what happiness awaits thy sibling in her future without the Pale One."

            The long dead King of England began to chant as he pulled the great blade Excalibur free from its sheath. He traced a circular pattern in front of the four onlookers and gestured slowly inside of the now visible ring. The intangible screen began to show movement and then a picture became evident. The scene was ghastly. Ron and his family were grieving over a lonely headstone on the outskirts of a local cemetery. The grave marker read "_Virginia Weasley ­— Died at the hands of the Dark Lord's forces_" The dates were broken by years of weathering. The Ron in the scene seemed to be about forty years of age. The Weasleys of the future stood and wept. An older Harry entered the scene and placed his hand on future Ron's shoulder and spoke softly, "Your wife and son are in the car. Don't stay too long." He left then and the scene changed.

            "Now watch the future of The Fierce and The Pale One." The Great King picked up his chant and the scene became clear again. It was a sunny day and a fully-grown Ginny was sitting at a glass garden table with an older Draco. They sat holding one another's hands and smiling as they talked. This continued for a few moments and then two small boys ran into the picture. One, crying, ran to Ginny and hugged her tight. The other stood, his head hanging low as if expecting a scolding. The two boys were clearly twins. Both having strawberry blond hair and pointed faces.

            "Now Ron what did I tell you about pushing Harry over," Draco demanded in a reprimanding voice.

            "I sorry daddy. It was a assident. I didn't mean to do it," the young boy defended himself.

            "Alright," said Ginny, "Just don't let it happen again. Now come here and give mommy a hug. Its time for your nap."

            Draco smiled at his wife as she took both of their sons for their afternoon naps. He couldn't have been happier. He had a wonderful family and a job as Head Auror at the Ministry. He wanted nothing more.

            The scene finished and Arthur concluded his chant. He looked Ron straight in the eye and laughed. Ron was stunned. He hesitated and then asked what was funny.

            "I would have expected no less from the descendant of Lancelot. His was always a most stubborn attitude. It took me years to convince that my sister had changed. He just couldn't think that Morgan Le' Fey could be anything but evil." With another laugh the greatest king England had ever known disappeared back into peaceful slumber in the spirit world. One more surprise was in order that night however, and before Alan could gather his cards another figure appeared. James Potter appeared where the other spirit had stood. Harry gasped and stared.

            "Harry dear boy how are you? Good I hope." Harry and the others could only stare open-mouthed at the late father of the boy-who-lived. "Oh stop that," He said irritably. Their mouths snapped shut and Harry tried to speak.

            "D-Dad?"

            "Yes Harry it's me. Pay attention, I need you to do something for me." Harry nodded his head. He was still wide-eyed. "I want you to tell Remus that there is a cure. All he needs to do is go back to his family cottage and wait for a full moon. He needs to find the wolf that bit him. Make sure he takes the Wolfsbane Potion. He'll need to have his wits about him. Once he's found the wolf he needs to rip out some of its hair. Tell him that he will need to wait for the next full moon and then add the hair to his potion. Once he does this he will transform one more time. That will be the last time. Tell him not to worry, tell him that the other one is still there."

            While Harry wrote his instructions to his friend Alan asked where James had found the cure. "Actually I found it in an old muggle adage. 'A little hair of the dog that bit you will cure what ails you.' It's usually used to describe people who drink too much alcohol. I asked some of the sages and they said that a werewolf back in the tenth century found the cure but was killed by a Hunter before he could complete his last transformation."

            "Interesting"

            "Before I go Harry, I just want you to know that your mother and I are proud of you. Also Sirius asked me to tell you that it wasn't your fault. He's just as proud of you as we are." Then he was gone.

            Harry held his letter to Remus Lupin tightly in his hand and cried. He had never been so happy. His parents were proud of him. Sirius was proud of him. Hermione stood, moved over to him, and hugged him. After a lengthy kiss she guided him to ht now unlocked door. She would put him to bed and use his cloak to send the letter to Remus. Alan was gathering up his cards and Ron sat stunned on Alan's bed. 

            "Now do you understand why Ginny and Draco must be together?" Ron looked up and nodded. He was pale and shaking. He slowly got to his feet, squeaked a "Sorry" to Alan and followed Harry and Hermione out of the room.

((()))

            Remus J. Lupin was shocked. Harry's letter had indeed been accurate. He no longer had fur or claws. He was now standing upright on two feet. Next to him, lying in the grass was a woman. She was in worse shape than Remus had been before the Wolfsbane potion had been invented. He picked her up and carried her to his old family cottage.  Their uncovered skin shone in the bright dawn.

            They reached the Lupin residence about midday and Remus began attending the woman's wounds. He had found out what he wanted to know. He would first wait for a month and then invite some of the members of the Ministry to his home in London on the next full moon. There he would prove to them that he was cured. Then he would spread the word to the wizarding world. The cure for lycanthropy would be accessible for the first time.

            It was nearly noon before the woman came awake. Remus had dressed her in a few of his spare things, covered her with a blanket and let her sleep on his couch. She had light brown hair that fell to the small of her back. Her face was delicate and she was quite attractive. She jumped up, clearly startled at her surroundings.

            "You're awake I see." She turned with a start and saw Remus cooking lunch.

            "Did I bite you," she asked right away.

            "Well," he didn't quite know how to start, "Yes and no. You did bite me when I was younger. Last night however you helped me find the cure for lycanthropy."

            "Please don't joke," her rich voice seemed pained, "There is no cure for our condition."

            "O contraire," Remus countered cheerfully, "I used to be a werewolf. Two months ago I found you while the moon was full. I took some of your fur, and added it to the Wolfsbane potion. Last month I drank the concoction and went through my last transformation. Last night I wolfed one more time and ran into the night before retuning to normal at midnight. I found you sleeping in a small grove of trees a mile south of here. You looked pretty bad so I brought you here to recover."

            "Where are we?"

            "The Lupin family cottage. My parents old house."

            "I'm terribly sorry about biting you. Its too bad that I'll never find the wolf that bit me."

            "What do you mean?" Remus was curious.

            "I was bitten years and years ago in a forest to the north. It would probably take the rest of my life to find it."

            "You'll find a way. By the way what is your name?"

            "Sandra Molk," she introduced herself.

            "Nice to meet you. I'm Remus J. Lupin."

((()))

            Wormtail didn't know how he had done it but he had. The letters were sitting on his desk and he was just about to send them. Silently bubbling in a tarnished silver goblet was a Memory Altering Potion. He had tricked an owl earlier that week into becoming his messenger. He had promised her that as soon as she had delivered the letters she would be free. Peter Pettigrew coaxed the bird out of its cage and tied the letters to leg and sent it on its journey.  He then turned to the potion. It was a sickly green color swirling with black lines. He reluctantly picked the cup up and downed the concoction in one go before he could chicken out. It tasted worse than old socks and petrol.

            He gasped and screamed. He fell to his knees holding his head in his hands. It felt as though someone had put a bug in his ear and let it eat at his brain. The last thought that Pettigrew had was '_It's all in place_'. He then fell unconscious to the floor.

((()))

            Lord Voldemort, Heir of Slytherin, and Greatest Sorcerer in the world sat on his throne contemplating his impending victory. Wormtail sat at his feet groveling begging to be released from the pain. Voldemort had tried Legilimency and could not see where the worm had been for the last three months. Wormtail was his jester. He would entertain himself with patronizing and frightening the simpleminded fool. The worm was there when he needed to let off some steam when he felt peevish.

            Tonight the worm had come back from his 'sabbatical' with news that the Ministry was becoming weaker by the day and that Harry Potter was close to graduation from Hogwarts. It didn't matter. The time was at hand. Each day that passed was one day less he had to wait to kill Potter. The plan had been in place since the last year. Nothing would stop the Dark Lord from his prize this time.

((()))

            Harry received a strange letter in his morning mail one day in early May. It had no return address and just four words. It said:

            _My debt is paid_

**A/N: **Well? Did you like it? If you did I would appreciate it if you told me. We are getting closer to the exciting conclusion of the story. Keep an eye out for the next chapter of **Harry Potter and the Exchange Student.**


	9. Desicions

**Disclaimer:** (Insert witty comment here)

Chapter Nine: Decisions and N.E.W.Ts

            Harry eyed the parchment he had received not two minutes ago. It had only four words written on it. _My debt is paid_.

Nobody seemed interested in his letter. It didn't bother him, but he wasn't sure what to make of it. Ron was busy being spoon-fed by Parvati Patil. Hermione had a large book labeled "A Guide to N.E.W.T Level Charms" propped up on the milk and pumpkin juice pitchers. Alan was eating cereal, which would have been normal enough if he didn't keep putting scoop after scoop of sugar on it every two minutes.

            Harry took out his wand and tried a few identification spells. Nothing. His letter was completely normal. Not a shred of magic ever touched the parchment. He placed his wand away and crumpled the letter up and chucked it on the floor. He looked around and saw that Alan had finished eating and was paging through a large leather-bound book. Harry took a peek over Alan's shoulder at the words. He found that it was written in beautifully fashioned letters. He also found that those letters were not from any language on New Earth. He sighed and went back to his bacon and eggs.

((()))

            It was Monday and it began N.E.W.Ts week. Harry trudged to the common room to have a little rest near lunch. He had taken his Potions N.E.W.T and his Transfiguration N.E.W.T already and it was nearly time for lunch. He found Hermione flipping through another one of her study books. Alan was again reading the unnamed book. Ron and Parvati were busy "catching up" in one of the corners. He looked around and found one person unoccupied. Ginny. Harry took a deep breath and walked up to the youngest Weasley and sat in the chair next to hers.

            She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and curious eyes. "What's eating you?"

            "Just a little test anxiety."

            "Don't worry Harry," she said cheerfully, "You'll do fine."

            "I hope so. My Potions Exam wasn't exactly spectacular."

            "All you can do is your best."

            "Thanks," he said wearily, "Why are you so happy?"

            "No reason," she said.

            "C'mon Ginny. What could have possibly happened that I wouldn't like," he said sarcastically, "Besides I'm not one of your brothers so I don't have any say over what you do anyway." She began to stare at him, head cocked to one side, one eyebrow quirked.

            "Do you really want to know?"

            "Sure I've got nothing else to do until lunch."

            "Alright," she nodded and began, "I told my parents about Draco and I in a letter. Mum said that she had to calm Dad down but after they read through the letter a few times they accepted my relationship. As long as their okay with it my brothers can't do anything about it."

            "So aunt Molly and uncle Arthur are alright with you dating a Slytherin?"

            "Yeah."

            "That's good"

            Alan grunted and closed his book. He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a long sandwich. He unwrapped it from its rather messy packaging and began to eat. It was a seafood and crab hero sandwich on wheat bread. It seemed a little stale and Alan chewed loudly.

            "Alan," Harry questioned, "Why are you eating now and," he paused wondering if he wanted to know how long he had kept the hero but decided against it, "Uh…Yeah. Why are you eating now?"

            "I've got to go to my private N.E.W.T Examinations in twenty minutes so I'm eating lunch now."

            "What have you got first?"

            "Advanced Spirit Defense."

            "What?"

            "'Ts not important."

((()))

            The week dragged on at a crawl. They had N.E.W.T exams during the mornings and afternoons. During their free time, Hermione would study, Alan would page through the enormous unnamed book, Ron would "entertain" himself with Parvati, and Harry would talk to Ginny. Alan always had free time in the mornings and went to his private exams in the afternoon. Harry had asked him several times what he was taking. Sometimes it would just be N.E.W.T level basic classes. Other times he would be going to classes like "Advanced Ancient Artifice", or "Healing Through Meditation". Whenever Harry or one of the others would ask about one of the stranger sounding classes he would just reply with "'Ts not important."

            The last of their exams were taken on Friday morning. Harry had D.A.D.A. and Magical Healing. After dinner everyone turned in for an early night. Only two students were up late on Friday night.

((()))

            Alan sat in the Gryffindor common room paging through the Tome of Foreknowledge. He constantly retraced the same few lines over and over again. Prophecy always gave him a headache. Prophecy wasn't like divination at all. Divination was the study of the uses of magic in the Art of Seeing. Prophecy was the study of ancient texts claiming to tell the future. Divination was imprecise and unreliable. Prophecy was almost never wrong and, once translated could be clearly interpreted. This one passage however was conveniently obscure.

            A rough translation provided this much:

            _When cometh the time for the meeting of the Light and Dark what once was two shall be so again. When the choice is made and the victor arises from the Battle all that was broken will be restored. The Void will be filled and the Lost will be recovered. The Weapon will continue its journey and the world will be right until the next rise of evil. Fear ye not for this will be the worst and should ye survive the Dark will be weakened and never tarry in full force again. Should the Light fail hang thy head in mourning for the world will be unmade yet again to correct the mistakes of old._

            He had worked out what _'once was two shall be so again" _meant and found that the filling of the Void and the recovery of the Lost would be rewards to those who played the biggest roles. He reasoned that if Harry won there wouldn't ever be a Dark Lord of this magnitude ever again. He also reasoned that should Voldemort win another cataclysm would occur and the process would start over. What he couldn't understand is the part about the weapon continuing its journey. What kind of weapon could travel? What kind of journey was this weapon on? It just didn't make any sense.

            Another thing that annoyed Alan about Prophecy was that most of it was written in High Style. When a Prophecy is written it is usually taken down in the original language of the person who had his mind touched by the fates. Therefore most Prophets wrote in High Style and that dialect could go in circles for days before going anywhere. It didn't help that most Prophets were noblemen in the courts of kings either. No one would ever believe how hard it was to sneak into the Buried Ruins of Ecshat the Seventh of Babylon. The booby traps in those Hanging Gardens almost killed him. Thank the Council he had been using Astral Projection to retrieve the stupid book. Else he would have been charbroiled Swiss cheese for a book of an old mans chicken scratch. The thing was nothing but the ravings of a madman. 

            He sighed and went back to racking his brain over the most obscure passage he had ever come across. He couldn't wait for the final battle. After the final confrontation he would have fulfilled his duty. He could be normal after this was over. He wanted it over with.

((()))

            Draco Malfoy lay on his four-poster bed thinking. He knew what would happen. He knew it would happen soon. Problem was that he didn't know if he wanted any part of it anymore. He pondered the point for nearly an hour before coming up with a solution. He wouldn't fight for Voldemort or Dumbledore. He would fight for Her. He would fight for the love of his life. Draco Malfoy would severely hurt anyone who tried to hurt Ginny Weasley. 

            He rolled over and pulled his sheets tighter around him. He sighed and fell into an untroubled sleep. His dreams were all of a beautiful redheaded witch.

((()))

            Lucious Malfoy stood ankle deep in muddy water. His black robes and hood were damp with sweat and his feet were freezing. Others around him were in similar conditions. They waited for daybreak to commence the operation. It was eerily quiet during that night. Something just didn't feel right. Lucious hadn't seen even a squirrel since he had entered the woods where he and a squad of Death Eaters now waited. In fact he hadn't heard anything but the sound of his and his troops breaths, and the sloshing of fervid pacing. Tomorrow would definitely be unpleasant.

((()))

            Professor Severus Snape sat in his office grading exams. His mind was anywhere but with the horribly written essays. All of his posing and prying would come down to tomorrow. Everything would either pay off or he would die. It wasn't something he looked forward to either way. If the Dark Lord was defeated, he would have Potter to thank. Potter made him sick to his stomach. Always running around saving everyone. Being a hero.

            If Potter lost Snape would pay for his treachery. He may have hated Potter and his father but he feared the Dark Lord. Snape hated feeling afraid more than he could ever hate Potter. He supposed that if Potter won he would have to at least offer some token of appreciation. He didn't have to like Potter, he just had to thank him. That would be another reason to hate the Potters. Twice! Damnit! He would be twice indebted to them. Maybe, just maybe, if he had gotten to her first he would have no reason to hate Harry. The fact that she had to die because she loved both of them had clinched his hatred for the Potters as well as his espionage efforts against the Dark Lord.

            Professor Severus Snape would do everything to see the Dark Lord lose, even help a Potter.

((()))

            Professor Albus Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating all of the information. He had Order reports giving information about seeing alleged Death Eaters in the Scottish countryside. He had a report from Professor Snape about the event. He had even received an anonymous letter giving him detailed plans for the operation. He sat and watched the dawn break over the eastern horizon. It was going to happen soon. Fawks crowed on his perch. He knew it as well. He could sense his second feather approaching.

Albus Dumbledore stood and retrieved his wand from his pocket. He hoped that if he warned everyone early enough he could prevent casualties. There would be casualties no matter what happened but maybe he could lessen them. He did not want his students to be harmed. He knew that Mr. Potter was training many of them to defend themselves. He hoped that this would be enough.

Albus Dumbledore walked down the halls using an amplified voice to announce what everyone had been dreading since Mr. Harry Potter's fifth year.

            Hogwarts was under attack.

**A/N:** Action! Suspense! Drama! Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of **Harry Potter and the Exchange Student.**


	10. Finale

**Disclaimer:** (Insert witty comment here)

**A/N:** Well folks this is the last chapter. The only way I would make a concession to that is if I get enough positive reviews for an Epilogue. If you like it and would like to see what happens after the final chapter I would happily show you. For now however I would like you to enjoy the final chapter of Harry Potter and the Exchange Student.

Chapter Ten: Final Confrontation

            Harry Potter stood on the front steps of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Behind him, shaded by the castle in the early morning light, were the members of the D.A. and the Order of the Phoenix. Everyone knew that some of the Slytherin students were currently out in the crowd of black-hooded figures beyond the gate. Harry turned to look at his army. Everyone, including himself, was clad in tight t-shirts and pants. Robes would only get in the way. He looked through the crowd and saw every Weasley in the family. He saw Draco Malfoy standing protectively near Ginny. He saw the Twins levitating crates up to the top of the castle wall.

            Harry squinted as he looked up to the battlements. Just visible were two figures. Filch and Peeves. Filch was garbed in his usual robes. Where he normally fought students in an ongoing war to uphold the rules, he now stood with a mop for a sword and a wash-pail helmet looking for all-the world like a soldier. He had given Peeves special permission to use every prank item he had ever confiscated in the oncoming battle. The Weasley twins had leant him nearly half their stock as ammunition. The caretaker and the poltergeist, who would normally be sworn enemies, now stood together to protect their home.

            Harry's eyes roved back down to the crowd of students, teachers, and order members. Remus Lupin was among the crowd talking with a pretty brunet witch that Harry didn't know. Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater seemed to be involved in some deep conversation that involved much hugging and crying. Bill was currently talking with the future Mrs. Fleur Weasley. Charlie was privately admiring one Nymphadora Tonks. Ron was busy with war paint, something he had seen in a muggle picture book about American Indians. The Weasley parents, Arthur and Molly seemed to be giving a lecture to all of the students about how dangerous this was and how they should be careful. Neville Longbottom was hugging his grandmother.

            The next person Harry saw was Hermione standing alone several feet to his side. She seemed to be praying. She had tears in her eyes and her hands were folded. Harry knew she was praying for protection and guidance from her ancestors. Finally his eyes came to rest on Alan. He was meditating in the shade of the castle. The solemn boy almost seemed to glow as he gathered his senses.

            At some prearranged signal the gate opened and the black-cloaked figures rushed in. At the same time the Hogwarts Defensive Corps rushed past Harry to participate in the final battle. Harry stood and watched as the battle spread over nearly half of the school grounds. One figure stood beyond the gates still. Tall, thin, and pale white was Lord Voldemort. The two locked eyes, green and red, Light and Dark, the wizarding world's only hope and its bane. The final battle had begun.

((()))

            It was nearing midday and the battle was well underway. The ministry, under the command of Amelia Bones, had shown up by now and was entering the fray. Several Death Eaters had already been carted off. Remus J. Lupin and Sandra Molk stood and watched as Peter Pettigrew was dragged, whimpering and whining, into the forbidden forest to be apparated to Azkaban Prison to await his trial.

            While this happened the two former werewolves stood and fired off curses into a crowd of Death eaters converging on some students. All the while Remus fingered something small in his pocket. It was small and cube-like and velvety. He cast a quick glance at his companion. He really hoped that she would accept. He had a speech planned that he would probably forget, and he was more nervous of that coming moment than he could ever be about the battle. He fingered the small box once again as he shot more curses into the fray.

((()))

            Draco stood and shot every curse he had ever learned (Minus the Unforgivable ones) to protect the woman he loved. Even Ginny had given as well as she got during the past few hours. He had just successfully de-boned another Death Eater when he heard Ginny squeal. He turned to see his father striding in their direction. Draco purposely placed himself between his love and his father.

            "What is the meaning of this Draco," Lucious growled from behind clenched teeth.

            "It is none of your business father," Draco's tone was deathly quiet.

            "I'm afraid, _son_, that anything concerning you _is_ my business," the elder Malfoy was clearly loosing his patience, "Why are you not fighting on _our_ side?"

            "I'll have you know, _father_," Draco commented, using the same patronizing voice, "that I am fighting for my love and not for you, your _master_, or Dumbledore."

            "And is this Weasley _wench_ your _love_?"

            "**Yes**, she is. And if you even try to lay so much as a finger on her I will be forced to do something very unpleasant. Now please back away slowly and go about your business. Leave us and you will come to no harm."

            "You dare to tell **_me_** what to do," Lucious Malfoy was now completely incensed. "I am your father, therefore you must do as I say, and I command you to kill that…that…"

            In his moment of heated rage, Lucious Malfoy said something he would not live to regret. Just as the few foul words left his lips, three people were at once very angry. Four curses were hurled. Four voices shouted.

            "_Crucio_," came the enraged snarl from Draco.

            "_Impedimentia_," came another shout of rage from Ronald Weasley.

            "_Stupefy_," came the voice of Parvati Patil.

            "_Expeliramus_," was the excited yelp from Ginny.

            All four spells hit at the same time. The moment it happened seemed to last forever. Lucious Malfoy's eyes widened in shock and then went blank. He fell in an arch from the force of the spells and hit the ground completely devoid of life. Lucious was dead. Small streams of blood trickled from his ears and nose. His eyes were rolled back into his head. The four students stood staring at the scene. Then as one they turned and left.

((()))

            Professor Severus Snape kept a cool head through the entire morning. When noon came he stumbled across an old comrade. Rookwood, tall, thin, and bald, stood over the struggling form of a Ravenclaw sixth year. He finished tormenting her and was about to kill when Snape placed a hand on his shoulder. Rookwood turned in surprise.

            "Oh," he said, "Hello Severus. Come to beg the master's forgiveness have you."

            "I have come to stop you from killing one of my students. Nothing more," His tone was calm and flat. They stood several feet apart contemplating one another.

            "You are a disgrace to the Dark Arts," Rookwood spat, "You betrayed our master to aid Dumbledore and the Potter brat." His bald scalp gleamed in the noonday sun. "What possible reason could you have for doing something like that?"

            Severus Snape stared hard at his one time partner and companion. "Its something you wouldn't understand." Then with a lightning quick toss of his hand a vial of clear green liquid flew and struck Rookwood on the bridge of his nose. The vial shattered and the liquid absorbed into the skin of the bald man's face without hesitation. He gurgled and fell. He lay cross-eyed on the grass dead before he hit the ground. Poison would do that to a man.

            The Potions Professor bent and picked up the unconscious Ravenclaw girl and proceeded to carry her to the Hospital Wing. She needed treatment and Madame Pomphrey would need to administer it immediately.

((()))

            Harry stood in the same place as he had for the entire day. It was getting dark and the battle was still going in small fits and skirmishes. He stood and watched the figure before him. They had been staring at each other since the battle had begun. Even as Peeves had gone bobbing by cackling madly they had not broken eye contact. By now they were merely ten feet from each other. Lord Voldemort stood there not moving.  They were both still. Then it began.

            "Hello Tom," Harry began in an urbane manner, "How have you been?"

            "Do not call me by my filthy muggle father's name! I am Lord Voldemort Greatest Sorcerer in the world!" His voice was high and filled with malice. "Today you will die and I will rule the world."

            "I'm sorry Tom but I can't let that happen. Its just not in me to stand by and let the world end."

            The Dark Lord glanced to one side and grinned. "I see you still keep the mudblood girl close to you." Harry knew he was trying to goad him into doing something rash. He wasn't a fool. He knew that Lord Voldemort had to make the first move.

            "Yes Tom," he said, "I love having my girlfriend close to me." Voldemort scowled. "That's right Tom. You wouldn't understand love would you?" None of them saw the figure move in the shadows. It was waiting for something near them.

            "Don't patronize me Potter," Voldemort spat, "You know you have no chance of defeating me."

            "You really are behind on the times aren't you Tom old boy," Harry said still using an urbane tone, "I've learned a few new tricks while you were gone." Harry was twirling his wand in his hand as if it were a mere child's toy.

            "Well then lets see how you like an old favorite of mine. _Crucio_!" The curse hurled strait for Harry but he made no attempt to avoid it. The pain had not lessened in the slightest but he grit his teeth and withstood the assault. When Voldemort saw that the curse had no effect he released it.

            "Is that the best you could do Tom," Harry said in his most patronizing tone, "That's such an old trick. You couldn't come up with something better." Voldemort was now quite angry.

            "_Crucio_," he hissed again. And again Harry just grit his teeth against the pain.

            "Really Tom," Harry was goading Voldemort very effectively, "Is that the only spell you know. Good heavens man I thought you went to Hogwarts when you were younger." That had done it. 

            "You will pay for your insolence Potter." He turned and waved his wand. "Avada Kedavra," a jet of green light went speeding towards Hermione. But it never hit her. The shadow that had been lurking near the confrontation had finally made its move. Alan Flyer stood grasping his chest where the spell had hit him. He bent and screamed. 

            His voice seemed to split into two. As he screamed something bulged just beneath his skin near the center of his spine. The protrusion grew and shaped until a hand could clearly be seen. Another hand shot out followed by two arms. Soon a face could be seen between the arms. The form of a man arose from the back of the seventeen-year-old boy. When it was over Alan lay on the ground panting and unconscious. Beside his prone figure stood a man wearing a peculiar outfit. His face was young and his brown hair short cropped. Silver sunglasses hid his eyes. His gray trench-coat covered most of his body but a baggy green t-shirt and some gray denim pants could be seen though the partially buttoned front. His boots almost floated above the ground. He brought up one of his hands clad in black leather gloves. Harry nodded.

            "I've been doing some muggle research," he said as he turned back to Voldemort, "They have an interesting theory. They say that everything is made from tiny particles called atoms, just little bits of energy one hundred thousandth of a grain of sand. They say that just by splitting one of these "atoms" in half you could cause a chain reaction that will destroy whatever that one atom came from." Harry flicked his wand negligently and spoke a word in an obscure language. "Goodbye Mr. Riddle."

            The strange man picked up Alan and stepped back several paces while Harry helped a shocked Hermione stumble away from the doomed monster. Voldemort tried to step after them but couldn't move. He looked down to see his legs and feet covered in swirling lights. The odd disfigurement moved swiftly up his body freezing him in place. He was soon completely paralyzed. He could feel something eating away at him from the inside. The emptiness grew until he could feel only his skin. Then for one agonizing moment everything was silent.

            Finally with a bang that would rival that of a thousand wizard crackers, the Dark Lord imploded and fell in on himself.

((()))

            It was finally over. The Death Eaters lost all heart after witnessing the demise of their leader. The ministry and the order captured the last of the resistance and took them to stand trial. When the Hogwarts grounds were cleared of all of the wounded a small crowd of people gathered around the mysterious man who had appeared from inside Alan's body.

            "My name is Sword," he began, "I am a traveler of worlds and I have resided inside of Alan since before his birth." Everyone listened as the man told the story. "When I came to this world I was beseeched by the spirits of the ancients. Alan would need a set of principals and ethics as well as certain knowledge that he would take a lifetime to establish. I was to be his conscience and his guide." He looked around and saw that everyone understood. He turned to Alan and said, "You my friend have never known the silences of a closed mind. You have been plagued from your birth from your peculiar gift. As your reward your gift is now relieved as you have no use for it now."

            Alan immediately felt silence in his mind. He tried to reach out to the people around him but could not. He smiled openly for the first time in his life.

            Sword turned then to Harry. "You Harry have lost much on your quest to defeat the Darkness. To you I shall return what was lost." As he said this he raised his hands and began to chant. The ground began to shake and whispers from far off could be heard. A bright light was emanating from behind the man's sunglasses. Then as suddenly as it began the shaking stopped. Three faint silhouettes appeared behind him and then solidified and became people. James and Lilly Potter, and Sirius Black stood just behind him. He then smiled and faded into nothingness.

The End.


End file.
